Lathan: Leaving Town Alive
by Davey09
Summary: The second part to the Lathan series. Its Two Years after graduation and the crazy lives of Lucas and Nathan aren't over yet. Who will try and come between them this time? Will everyone survive? Can they really be together forever?
1. Lesson Learned

**A/N: Story Title Taken From Leaving Town Alive - Bethany Joy  
**

**A/N2: Title Taken From Lesson Learned - Ray Lamontagne**

**_Lathan Part Two:  
Leaving Town Alive_**

**Chapter One:  
****Lesson Learned**  


Lucas woke up and the sun shone directly into his eyes. He rolled over to get away from the sun and fell of the side of the bed. He wasn't used to sleeping on this side yet. He stood up and looked around the room. The only sign left of another person left was a picture of him and Nathan on graduation day that was sitting on the night stand. Lucas walked over and picked it up. He sat down on the bed and smiled down at the picture. After a minute he replaced the picture and walked out of the bedroom. As he headed down the hall Brooke popped out of the bathroom.

"Hey there sexy we don't have anymore TP might want to grab some soon." Brooke shut the door.

Lucas continued down the hall and then headed down the stairs. It had been two years since graduation and he couldn't believe that everyone lived in one house. They had made it out of Tree Hill but some how all ended up in New York City. Lucas found the city nice for writing, Brooke opened a fashion store, Rachel helped Brooke open the fashion store, Peyton helps Brooke design the clothes and store wile also producing her own comics that go into the catalogues of Brooke's store, Mouth opened a dance studio, and Nathan he coached a traveling basketball team.

"Its about time sleepyhead," Peyton called from the kitchen table.

"Man don't you ever wear clothes," Mouth laughed from beside her.

"I have boxers on," Lucas sat a crossed the table.

"Nathan's boxers," Rachel placed breakfast on the table.

"That is so gross," Mouth laughed again grabbing some pancakes.

"I think its cute plus I wear yours from time to time," Peyton looked over at Mouth.

"Hey I don't wear yours!" Mouth took a bite of pancake as Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"I happened to remember a certain time when-" Peyton started but was stopped by a scream and a lot of thudding. Every jumped up and ran to the stairs. Brooke was laying at the bottom in her towel as Nathan stood above her .

"Hey that's mine!" Rachel said as she pulled Brooke up off the floor.

"What happened?" Lucas asked walking over to Nathan.

"I forgot he was coming home today and he scared the crap out of me!" Brooke laughed.

"Sorry all I did was go to walk up the stairs," Nathan hugged Lucas to his side. "Are those my boxers?"

"Well hey breakfast is ready. Better hurry up and get a shower or something," Lucas pulled away from Nathan and ran up the stairs. Nathan followed him saying something about going to get him. The rest all headed back to the kitchen.

- - -

Lucas and Nathan laid under the covers in each others arms. Lucas hated it when Nathan's team went far away. He had been gone for two weeks in California this time.

"So did you miss me much?" Nathan rested his chin on the top of Lucas' head.

"No sex for two weeks of course I missed you," Lucas laughed.

"That's all you missed me for?" Nathan pulled his head back and looked at Lucas.

"I'm just joking! Of course I missed you," Lucas kissed Nathan and nestled his head back on Nathan's chest. Nathan put his head back on top of Lucas' head and tightened his hold. Nathan also hated it when he left for the traveling team. Since graduation day he never wanted to leave Lucas' side. For the first week after they spent every moment together. It took Lucas some time to forgive the whole Ian thing but he finally did. Now they lived happily (with all their friends to boot!).

But a storm was brewing that could ruin it all or bring them closer than ever.


	2. Nobody's Home

**A/N: Title Taken From Avril Lavigne - Nobody's Home **

**A/N2: I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**Chapter Two:  
Nobody's Home**

"So any one hear from Haley lately?" Nathan spoke, Everyone was in the explorer on there way to movie night. At the sound of Haley's name everyone looked at Nathan.

"Sorry guys I forgot to tell him," Lucas looked into the back of the truck.

"Tell me what?" Nathan looked into the rear view mirror then glanced at Lucas.

"She got her tour deal," Mouth said from the back.

"Oh that's great," Nathan smiled it faded when he saw everyone's faces.

"Yeah except she just up and left the studio and cut off her funding for Brooke and Rachel," Mouth was getting heated.

"Which you know when they don't get paid as much I don't get paid as much," Peyton added.

"Sorry I said anything," Nathan looked straight ahead and no one said anymore.

- - -

A few hours later everyone was back at the house and the alcohol came out. The whole scene was actually pretty funny. Nathan and Lucas making out on the couch wile Peyton tried to undress them and Brooke and Rachel kept running up and down the stairs. Mouth was running around the house in only his briefs until Peyton finally left Lucas and Nathan alone and decided to tackle him into the nearest closet. This all was normal for movie night but there was one thing was going to change.

"I'll get it!" Rachel yelled as the door bell rang. She ran to the door. Brooke jumped in front of the door and held Rachel back.

"Don't open the door," Brooke looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Rachel tried to look out the window but Brooke suddenly pulled her to the floor. "This is not the time to make out!"

"No its Dan," Brooke said just loud enough for Lucas to hear. He suddenly pulled Nathan onto the floor and they heard Peyton and Mouth go quiet. Nathan looked around.

"What's going on?" Nathan whispered looking right at Lucas.

"You already forgot about Dan?" Lucas had a worried look on his face.

Suddenly Nathan remembered.


	3. Breakdown

**A/N: Title Taken From Plain White T's - Breakdown**

**A/N2: This chapter contains strong language and mention of violence. **

**Chapter Three:  
Breakdown**

- Two Years Before -

"Wow I think that was the best graduation I have ever attended and not just because it was my own," Peyton laughed. They were all back at her house after graduation.

"Just because you got to see these two kiss in front of the whole town," Mouth said throwing his arms around Nathan and Lucas.

"Duh! Hot man sex rocks!" Peyton fell to ground laughing.

"Wow she's had a little to much," Haley walked into the door.

"Sadly we have no alcohol," Lucas said looking over to Peyton.

"I'm running on pure Graduation!" Peyton yelled out and jump up running around the house. Everyone laughed as she came crashing into the room a few minutes later.

"That's got to hurt," Nathan said helping her up. Brooke and Rachel finally walked down the stairs after being upstairs for the last three hours.

"You better have cleaned up any mess you made!" Peyton said looking at her scraped up knee.

"We didn't do anything like that," Brooke spat back.

"In your room," Rachel laughed.

"So gross," Haley moved away from them.

- - -

The next few hours were full of laughing and memory reminiscing. They all decided to stay there at Peyton's for the night because they were all afraid of what the next day would bring. They had all fallen asleep when it happened. The gun shots were heard clearly.

"What the hell was that?" Brooke jumped up from her upstairs bed.

"Was that a gun shot?" Rachel yelled pulling on her clothes next to Brooke.

"I fucking think it was," They heard Haley yell from the hallway.

"Whoa did tutor girl just say-" Brooke looked at Rachel.

"Yeah yeah lets go!" Haley pulled Brooke out of the room and down the stairs. Rachel followed closely behind. They got to the bottom stair and saw Peyton and Mouth huddled in a corner of the room. Peyton was hysterical and Mouth was doing everything he could to calm her down. That's when they heard him.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SON!" Dan yelled.

"DAD GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE US ALONE!" They heard Nathan yell. Rachel looked into the next room and saw the horror that was unfolding. Dan had a gun pointed directly at Nathan but Nathan was standing in front of Lucas. There was a bullet hole in the floor next to Lucas.

"SON GET OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN KILL THIS BASTARD!" Dan yelled waving the gun.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nathan stood his ground and Lucas pulled closer behind him.

"You've let him corrupt you," Dan looked like he was about to cry,

"I've always been this way I've just never showed it," Nathan said in a calm voice.

"NO NO YOU HAVEN'T" Dan yelled and the gun was pointed to Nathan's head.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SHOOT ME? DO IT DAD! FUCKING SHOOT ME!" Nathan yelled moving closer.

"Nathan don't prove him!" Lucas pulled on Nathan's leg but Nathan kicked free.

"DON'T SPEAK FAGGOT!" Dan yelled and the gun was back to Lucas. Nathan lunged at Dan and as they hit the wall the gun went off. Everything went silent as the gun slid a crossed the floor. Nathan rolled over and everyone saw the blood running down his bare chest.

"Happy now Dad?" Nathan said weakly.

- - -

The next few hours seemed to fly by. Peyton called 911, Dan was taken to jail and Nathan to the hospital, surgery was needed, and a life was almost lost. By the time daylight broke the next day the graduated teens of Tree Hill were suddenly adults hoping for the best but expecting the worst. In the end Nathan stayed in the hospital for about a week and Dan was released from jail when Nathan begged them to drop the charges. Lucas was close to leaving Nathan when he suddenly sprang the idea of moving to New York without letting anyone know. Lucas told Brooke, who told Rachel, who told Mouth, who told Peyton, who told Haley. Once it was all said and done the seven of them all left for New York and their new lives.


	4. The Tide That Left

**A/N: Title Information will be given with next chapter. **

**Chapter Four:  
The Tide That Left…**

"Well I almost drank the memories away," Nathan said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Lucas tried to pull Nathan back down.

"Lucas I have to go talk to him we've been avoiding him for the last two years,"

"That could be because the last time you saw him he shot you," Peyton said crawling out of the closet. Nathan continued to the door and Brooke and Rachel fast crawled behind the counter near by. He opened the door and Dan looked back at him.

"What are you doing here you son of a bitch?" Nathan glared at Dan.

"That's no way to talk about your grandma or greet your father," Dan laughed and tried to step in.

"I didn't invite you in," Nathan moved in front of him.

"Oh I figured you standing half naked in your door way was invitation enough," Dan looked up at his son. Nathan started to raise his fist but dropped it back to his side. Nathan stepped back and waved his hand as to let Dan in. Dan took a step forward and Nathan slammed the door on his face. There was thud as Dan hit the porch outside. Rachel and Brooke laughed as Peyton, Mouth (in only boxers), and Lucas all came running in.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked stooping next to Brooke.

"I'm finally shutting out my father," Nathan said smiling and walking over to Lucas.

"Literally," Brooke laughed. It ended quickly when the window above their head suddenly shattered. Rachel and Peyton ran to the other side of the room and Brooke was stuck in her spot as Dan Scott tumbled on top of her.

"Holy shit!" Mouth yelled out.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Brooke yelled out punching Dan.

"Oh I like them feisty," Dan said before he was pulled off by Nathan.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Nathan yelled right into this fathers face.

"I wasn't done talking to you yet," Dan smiled back at this son.

"Nathan get him out of here," Lucas asked from his position beside Peyton.

"Alright on it Luke," Nathan said dragging Dan toward the door.

"Your gunna want to hear what I have to say," Dan barley struggled against Nathan's force.

"No we don't," Nathan opened the door and shoved Dan back on to the porch.

"Its going to affect you all trust me," Dan seemed to be grinning now.

"Just shut the door Nathan I doubt its that important," Peyton was inspecting Brooke.

"Its about-" Dan started but his last word was cut off by the slam of the door.

"I wonder what he was going to say," Rachel said walking back over to Brooke.

"I really don't care," Nathan was looking out the window.

"Is he leaving?" Lucas asked walking up behind Nathan.

"Yeah he just got into his car," Nathan turned around and hugged Lucas.

"Seriously what is that guys problem?" Mouth said still sitting on the floor. Suddenly the room was full of dust and brick and shattered glass. Lucas ended up next to Peyton and Brooke. Nathan was laying underneath the explorer that was not parked in there kitchen. The car door opened and Dan got out.

"Not that I have your attention. Haley just had a child," Dan looked around the room.

"And I think you just lost one!" Peyton yelled out running over to check on Nathan.

"Oh darn," Dan looked down at Nathan. Then looked over at Lucas who wasn't moving either.

"Lucas are you okay?" Brooke was shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Oh my god Mouth," Rachel ran over to his side. He was now laying down and a piece of brick was rested on top of his head.


	5. And Never Came Back

**A/N: Past Two Titles Taken From The Veils - Tide That Left And Never Came Back **

**Chapter Five:  
…And Never Came Back**

The wait in the hospital was killing Peyton and Rachel. Nathan, Lucas, and Mouth had all been sent to ICU while Brooke was in a normal room getting checked for minor injuries. Dan was on his way to the Tree Hill jail house again. Everyone was hoping this time he would be there for a long time. Unfortunately they all got there wish. Brooke came running down the hall with tears streaming down her face. He latched on to the first person she found, Peyton.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked wrapping her arms around her.

"Its Mouth," Brooke tried to control her breathing.

"What about him?" Rachel kneeled next to Peyton looking right in Brooke's face.

"Oh no," Peyton answered when Brooke started to cry harder.

- - -

A week later they were all standing around a grave in Tree Hill cemetery. Nathan looked around. He couldn't believe he was already burying another friend here. It just seemed like the other day they were here to bury Skillz and Bevin after there car accident. It also didn't seem long ago that his Mother was laid to rest for her overdose. Then the memory of Jimmy Edwards filled his mind. He look around and realized just how morbid the Tree Hill cemetery had become. He remembered when him and Haley used to come here to hang out and talk.

"Nathan," Lucas called pulling Nathan out of his trance.

"What?" Nathan looked at him.

"Are we heading back to Mouth's mom's are you coming?"

"Yeah I'll meet you there," Nathan hugged Lucas and Lucas walked away.

"Hey Nate you going to be okay?" Brooke had walked up behind him.

"Yeah I just can't believe-" Nathan started but choked up.

"I know," Brooke got teary eyed and pulled Nathan in wrapping her arms around him.

"Why dose life have to suck so much?" Nathan wrapped his arms around Brooke.

"I don't know," Brooke softly ran her hand over Nathan's head.

"Why dose god want to punish us?" Nathan leaned up and looked at Brooke.

"Were not saints," Brooke kind of laughed.

"But we don't deserve this," Nathan moved his arms to is side.

"Well homosexuality is a sin," Brooke started to get uncomfortable.

"So he won't punish me for this," Nathan said looking at Brooke.

"What?" Brooke backed away some. Then Nathan pulled her close and kissed her.

"I have no clue why I did that," Nathan said after pulling away.

"I hope because you wanted to," Brooke smiled some.

"I think I did," Nathan smiled and leaned back in for another kiss. A few feet away Haley James was standing behind a tree, the look of hate filling her face.


	6. The Best Deceptions

**A/N: Title Taken From Dashboard Confessional - The Best Deceptions**

**A/N2: This Chapter Contains Strong Language (as will most of the following chapters) **

**Chapter Six:  
The Best Deceptions**

The day after Mouth's funeral every thing seemed to go pretty much back to normal. Everyone decided to stay in Tree Hill for a few days to catch up with some of the things they missed like; Peyton's house getting sold, the old apartment that seemed like everyone lived in at one time was burnt down, Karen's Café was now Roe's Wedding Planner, and the river court was now an inside stadium.

"Wow I'm going to have to talk to the team managers on trying to come down here," Nathan said as he and Lucas walked around the stadium.

"Yeah I think I would have to come with you then," Lucas said grabbing Nathan's hand.

"Why don't you come with me more often?" Nathan stopped and turned in front of Lucas.

"Maybe because you go around kissing Brooke Davis," Haley's voice rang loud and clear from behind Lucas.

"What?" Nathan said shocked. Lucas turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas shot a look at her.

"I came for my friends funeral but got a side show afterwards," Haley walked toward the two.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan was starting to get upset.

"Oh don't even try that one Nathan Scott. I saw you and Brooke yesterday! You two did everything but have sex right there on Mouth's headstone," Haley was furious.

"Haley you can't just come back from god knows where and accuse people of things like this," Nathan yelled out.

"Oh you-" Haley started but was cut off by Lucas.

"You walk out on everyone and we don't see you for how long and now you want me to believe you when you come in here with some bullshit story like this. Hello Haley there's a little thing called HOMOSEXUAL you might want to look it up in your dictionary. Homosexual is liking the same sex and as far as I know Nathan and Brooke aren't the same sex," Lucas was backing Haley into the nearest wall.

"No but they've had sex," Haley yelled back. The room was filled with a sudden smack as Lucas' hand connected with Haley's face.

"I can't believe I ever called you a friend," Lucas turned around and grabbed Nathan's hand. As he pulled him out the door Nathan looked back at Haley. She was still standing against the wall but not her face was full of pain and it was all his fault.

- - -

"She tried to pull that on you to!" Rachel said as they all sat around a table in Karen's house eating dinner.

"Yeah she actually had the nerve to walk up and accuse Nathan of that," Lucas laughed. Nathan shot a look at Brooke who shot one back.

"I know my baby wouldn't ever do anything like that," Rachel pulled Brooke close to her side, "Chick over dick!"

"Chick over dick!" Brooke said with less enthusiasm.

"Dick over chick!" Lucas did a toast move toward Nathan. Nathan lifted his glass and touched it to Lucas'. As they drank Nathan shot another look at Brooke, she was staring directly at him.

- - -

"Was this a one time thing?" Brooke asked Nathan later. They were outside on the porch wile everyone was asleep inside.

"I don't know I feel like I need more but-" Nathan sat on the bench.

"Your confused and don't now what the hell you want," Brooke sat next to him.

"Yeah its like I've been gay forever but all the sudden," Nathan put his head in his hands.

"Poof Bisexual," Brooke said staring in front of her.

"Exactly!" Nathan looked up at her.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Brooke looked down at him.

"Nothing we can't do anything about this but put it aside and pretend it never happened,"

"But what if I don't want to?"

"You have to Brooke!" Nathan grabbed her shoulders. The next thing either one of them knew they were locked in another kiss. They both pull away from each other at the same time.

"Shit!" Nathan yelled out.

"FUCK!" Brooke yelled standing up.

"What's going on out here?" Lucas asked walking out with Rachel following him.

"This!" Haley came popping out of a near by bush holding up a video camera.

"Shit," Nathan and Brooke said at the same time. Lucas and Rachel looked at them then looked back at Haley.

The thunder rolled.


	7. Coming Undone

**A/N: Title Taken From Korn - Coming Undone**

**A/N2: Strong Language **

**Chapter Seven:  
Coming Undone**

"Okay so you got them on tape kissing big fucking deal," Rachel yelled to Haley.

"Wait," Haley hit the fast forward button. The Images on the screen disappeared and when they reappeared Haley let off the button. The screen now showed a very bare Nathan and Brooke.

"What the hell?" Lucas looked over to Nathan.

"I-" Nathan started but Lucas slapped him a crossed the face.

"YOU WHORE!" Rachel punched Brooke in the face. Nathan and Brooke because of the forces of their hits collided in the middle bashing into each others heads.

"OUCH!" They yelled in unison.

"Now do you see what I was trying to tell you Luke," Haley's eyes were big and full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry Haley but this doesn't change everything," Lucas was still glaring at Nathan.

"I know but can it be a start?" Haley was standing in front of Lucas now.

"Care to explain to us what the fuck that is all about?" Rachel pointed to the screen.

"We were curious," Nathan spoke looking right at Lucas.

"Why Nathan?" Lucas was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry I just had this feeling and had to-" Nathan stood and walked toward Lucas.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!" Lucas yelled moving away from him.

"And you Bitch," Rachel walked over and slapped Brooke.

"I'm sorry," Brooke was crying.

"Are you fucking happy now Haley?" Nathan glared into her eyes.

"I'm not the sleaze bag," Haley got right in Nathan's face.

"This would have never hurt anyone if you would have kept your mouth shut!" Nathan moved even closer to Haley.

"What are you going to kiss me now to?" Haley moved closer but Lucas shoved them a part stepping between the two facing Nathan.

"So you were never going to tell us?" Lucas looked even more hurt.

"No-" Nathan put his hands on Lucas' forearms.

"But it would have kept on going," Haley butted in.

"SHUT UP!" Brooke and Rachel yelled in unison.

"That kind of makes things worse doesn't it?" Brooke asked looking at Rachel and Lucas.

"Not telling us yes. Haley no," Rachel sat next to Brooke.

"What has happened to us?" Lucas sat down on a chair that was near by. Nathan kneeled in front of him.

"We've been through a lot you and me," Nathan was smiling.

"And now your adding another thing for me to deal with," Lucas looked right in Nathan's eyes.

"I'm truly sorry," Nathan put his hands on Lucas' cheeks.

"So am I," Lucas stood up and Nathan fell backwards. Lucas walked out the front door.

"You two have had a lot of rough times," Brooke spoke.

"And now you helped add another!" Rachel snapped at Brooke.

"It was a mistake nobody's perfect," Brooke looked at Rachel.

"I know that but I don't think Lucas understands it," Rachel looked at Nathan.

"Fix this," Nathan looked to Haley.

"Fuck you," Haley walked out the door.

- - -

"Where is Lucas we are leaving in an hour!" Peyton was on the bench in front of Karen's the next morning.

"You didn't hear what happened last night?" Brooke asked.

"No," Peyton answered back turning herself toward Brooke.

"Well these two decided to go straight for a night," Rachel said throwing her arms around Brooke and Nathan. Nathan's face turned red and Peyton laughed. Brooke just smirked and hugged Rachel, they kissed.

"I see you two are fine," Peyton smiled then looked at Nathan, "But where's Luke?"

"I don't' know Haley went after him last night," Nathan sat next to Peyton.

"Wait Haley is back in town?" Peyton grabbed his arm in shock.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention that part," Rachel said.

"Yeah and I asked her to fix this whole things because its pretty much her fault," Nathan looked out off the porch.

"Her fault?" Peyton cocked an eyebrow.


	8. If Your Missing Come on Home

**A/N: Title Taken From Bethany Joy - If Your Missing (Come on Home) **

**Chapter Eight:  
If Your Missing (Come on Home)**

Lucas woke up and looked around. The hotel hadn't been as comfortable as it used to be then again he also never spent the night in one with someone he wasn't to happy with.

"Lucas you have to go talk to Nathan," Haley told him from the other side of the bed.

"Can't you make up your mind? First you want me to be mad at him now you want me to forgive him!" Lucas glared over at her.

"Hey I'm not saying forgive I'm saying you need to talk to him. You do all still live in the same house," Haley stood up and tried to get out of the line of his glare.

"So your not coming back?" Lucas sat up and leaned against the head board.

"I didn't think you would care," Haley sat down in a chair near by.

"Haley I may be mad now but we have been friends forever something like this can't completely ruin it," Lucas scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Even this whole Nathan thing?" Haley tried to avoid his gaze still.

"Its not your fault you didn't ask them to do this," Lucas stood up and kneeled in front of Haley.

"Man shit like this can only happen in Tree Hill," Haley laughed and turned toward Lucas.

"I know what you mean. So how is your tour doing anyway?"

"It got canceled," Haley got teary eyed, "I pissed everyone off for a failed dream!"

"That sucks," Lucas said hugging Haley. Haley hugged him back.

- - -

"Look its Lucas," Peyton yelled out letting go of Nathan's arm. Every turned toward the way she was looking. Haley was walking beside him.

"Lucas!" Nathan jumped up and walked toward him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Nathan we still need to talk but first I need to talk to everyone," Lucas said walking up onto the porch.

"Its not my fault!" Haley whispered to Nathan glaring at him.

"Haley's moving back in with us," Lucas blurted out.

"WHAT?" Everyone seemed to say in unison.

"That bitch will not set foot in that house again!" Brooke yelled out.

"At least let her plea her case," Lucas responded calmly.

"You've got two minutes," Rachel said.

"I screwed up okay. I pissed everyone off by a mistake and now my tour's canceled so I did all of this for nothing and I'm sorry!" Haley spoke so fast everyone had trouble keeping up.

"Oh my god Haley your kidding," Peyton walked down to her side.

"No I played two shows and they canceled it,"

"Why?" Peyton laid her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"They didn't tell me," Haley grabbed Peyton's hand and started crying.

"Damn you put a lot of money into that," Brooke walked down the stairs.

"I know but I screwed you guys over to," Haley looked up at Brooke and Rachel.

"We made that money back in a day," Brooke hugged Haley.

"Your on probation bitch," Rachel said. They all hugged as Lucas and Nathan walked down the street.

"Where dose this leave us?" Nathan asked.

"I don't' know Nathan. I don't know how much forgiveness I have left," Lucas looked at him.

"I understand," Nathan looked in front of him and sighed.

"Your getting ready to go to Ohio for some games right?" Lucas looked down at the ground.

"Yeah," Nathan kept his gaze forward.

"Maybe we should take a break," Lucas looked at Nathan again.

"A break?" Nathan looked at Lucas and stopped walking.

"A break," Lucas stopped walking also.

"I guess I don't really have a choice," Nathan turned around and started walking back toward Karen's house. Lucas turned but didn't walk. He watched as Nathan walked down the road and a tear fell down his cheek.

- - -

"You guys try not to kill each other now! We don't need another funeral!" Karen joked as they all packed the explorer down to head back to New York. Everyone looked at her and didn't say anything. "To soon?"

"Way to soon," Lucas answered as he hugged her.

"Well be careful and call me once you get back to New York," Karen called as he got into the explorer.

"OK mom I will," Lucas waved and they drove off.


	9. Skater Boy

**A/N: Title Taken From Avril Lavinge - Sk8r Boi**

**A/N2: I know the last few chapters have been a little weird and forced but I wanted to get to this story line! **

**Chapter Nine:  
Skater Boy**

"So have you talked to him any yet?" Peyton asked Lucas as she sat down on the other side of the bed. Nathan had bee in Ohio for a week now. Lucas hadn't even thought of calling him but was dying for Nathan to call him.

"No he didn't even fight for me Peyton," Lucas looked to the floor.

"Come on Luke you have to give him a little break," Peyton put on arm around him, "You did basically shove him out the door once we go back to New York."

"I'm talking about before that Peyton back in Tree Hill," Lucas leaned on Peyton's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Lucas," Peyton leaned her head on to Lucas'.

"I know but do I want it to be?" Lucas sighed.

"Damn your more complicated than Brooke through high school," Peyton laughed.

"Hey!" Lucas elbowed her,

"OK so maybe not that bad," Peyton rubbed her side.

- - -

An hour later Lucas was walking down a surprisingly un-crowded New York street heading to the store. He had a lot on his mind and had his MP3 player blaring in his ears. He was so distracted he didn't see the guy skating right toward him. He stepped to the left right into the skater's path and they collided. Lucas stumbled backward and the skater fell to the ground in the opposite direction.

"Oh my I'm so sorry," Lucas quickly held out a hand and helped the guy up.

"Its OK Lucas," the guy responded and Lucas looked up at him. He suddenly realized it was Chase Adams. Chase had transferred in to Tree Hill in the beginning of Senior year.

"Whoa Chase wow its been a while," Lucas extended a hand.

"Two years," Chase took it and shook.

"Wow so how have you been?" Lucas finally turned his MP3 player off.

"I'm alright decided to move up here after I heard you were here. How are things with Nathan?"

"Not so good right now…wait did you just say once you heard I moved here?"

"That sucks with Nathan man well I'd hate to chat and run but I have to be somewhere,"

"Yeah alright," Lucas extended his hand again.

"Oh come on were practically old friends," Chase wrapped an arm around Lucas and patted him on the back. He then got back on his skate board and took off. Lucas turned around and watched him leave. He had always thought that Chase was cute but two years had done a lot, Chase was smoking. Lucas laughed to himself then turned his MP3 player back on. Lips of an Angel by Hinder started to play, he laughed again.

- - -

"I'm back," Lucas announced as he walked into the house with the grocery bags.

"We're in here Luke put the bags down we have company," Peyton answered. Lucas put the bags on the counter and walked into the living room. He about fell backwards when he ran into Chase for the second time.

"Hello again," Chase said smiling.

"Again?" Brooke asked looking at them.

"Yeah he knocked me on my ass on my way here," Chase rubbed his butt.

"Yeah sorry about that again," Lucas scratched his head.

"Well looks like your already banging him then!" Rachel smiled. Lucas looked at her wide eyed and notice Chase's cheeks go red.

"Yeah ummm," Chase looked to Lucas.

"What did she mean by that?" Lucas smiled to Chase.

"Exactly what it sounded like," Peyton patted Chase on the back, "Spit it out buddy."

"Luke I came by because I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date. Peyton called me and told me about the break so I wanted to take the chance to-" Chase started rambling on. Lucas cut him off.

"Yes I would love to," Lucas laughed.

"See not so hard is it Chase?" Brooke smiled.

"It's a little hard for a virgin," Chase looked at Brooke.

"Virgin?" Lucas and Peyton asked at the same time.

"Yeah," Chase said timidly.

"With those looks?" Peyton said shaking her head.

"It's the truth!" Rachel keyed in.

"Well I thought you were hot before," Lucas smiled at Chase.

- - -

Later that night Lucas was laying in bed. He and Chase had made plans for the next night. Lucas was thinking about if he wanted to call Nathan or not when his cell phone lit up. He picked it up and looked at the front screen. A shirtless picture of Nathan was shown. He smiled then realized Nathan was calling him. He suddenly had to decide if he truly wanted to talk to him or not.

"Hello"

"Hey Luke I was hoping you were still up."

"Yeah just laying here thinking."

"Oh yeah I just got back from our practice."

"That's cool."

"Yeah I guess."

"You'll never guess who I ran into today…literally."

"Who?"

"Chase Adams."

"Wow I haven't seen him in two years."

"Yeah I know and he asked me out to." Lucas felt his face go red, He said it before he even thought about it.

"Oh what did you say?"

"I said I would since I mean I haven't seen him in two years."

"Yeah I didn't even know he as into guys."

"Yeah he swings both ways."

"Oh interesting."

"Yeah well hey I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Alright Luke. I Love You."

"Yeah," Lucas hung up his phone.


	10. Within You

**A/N: Title Taken From Ray Lamontagne - Within You  
**

**Chapter Ten:  
Within You**

_A Week Later._

"So I heard you and Chase come in last night," Brooke teased and sat at the kitchen table next to Lucas. Peyton looked up over the newspaper and Rachel hurried over with the breakfast plates.

"Yeah so," Lucas said pouring himself a glass of milk.

"And why isn't he still here?" Rachel asked.

"He's not like you," Lucas said jokingly.

"Well no one can be like me but I figured with the way you two have been all over each other something would have happened by now," Rachel smiled and took a bite of her food.

"Nathan comes home today," Lucas looked down to his food.

"Oh wow that's right," Peyton put down the paper and looked right at Lucas.

"What are you going to do?" Brooke put her hand on Lucas' arm.

"I don't know he called a week ago and I told him I was going on a date with Chase but I hung up on him," Lucas didn't move his gaze.

"You hung up on him?" Peyton looked at him wide eyed,

"After he said he loved me," Lucas looked up hurt and Peyton.

"He called you said he loved you and you hung up on him after you had been waiting for him to call you all week," Rachel said astonished.

"I didn't know what else to do I was happy he called but all the anger came back at the sound of this voice!" Lucas pushed his plate away from him.

"Trust me your going to forget about all of this soon," Brooke laughed.

"Brooke I really don't think-" Lucas started but hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who," Chase's voice whispered in his ear.

"Hey," Lucas smiled and Chase's hands disappeared. Chase sat down on the other side of Lucas.

"So I didn't have anything to do today so I came here to ask if you wanted to-" Chase started but stopped as he looked in the doorway. Lucas turned around to see Nathan standing there. Nathan's smile was fading away, as was Lucas'.

- - -

"So your dating him?" Nathan asked once they were up in their room.

"Kinda sort of," Lucas closed the door behind him.

"How can you sort of date someone?" Nathan put his bags down on the floor.

"We've just been hanging out a lot," Lucas sat on the bed.

"Oh I see," Nathan looked around the room.

"You said we were on break so don't go all _you cheated on me_ and all that crap," Lucas started getting worried that Nathan was upset.

"I know," Nathan said casually and stood next to Lucas.

"What?" Lucas looked up at Nathan.

"Did you like do anything in the bed?" Nathan pointed to the bed and looked at Lucas.

"No," Lucas gave him a weird look.

"Okay," Nathan smiled and sat down. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"So your okay with this?" Lucas looked over to Nathan.

"Well its another obstacle in my way but I think I can jump it," Nathan smiled.

- - -

The next week was both fun but yet it wasn't. Nathan and Chase couldn't be in the same room together and if they were it seemed like they were going to kill each other. Separated was the way Lucas liked them. He realized he had two different kinds of relationships with the each of them. He had known Nathan for much longer so they had things to talk about along with the sex. With Chase all he really had was the sex and the present. They both could be romantic in there own way. It was a tough decision but Lucas knew he would have to chose Nathan or Chase someday. He also knew that day was coming soon. Sooner than he ever thought.

"That's it Lucas I was talking to Nathan and you need to chose," Chase came bursting into Lucas' bedroom. It had been Lucas and Nathan's but Nathan moved into a hotel for the time being. Nathan came walking in behind Chase.

"Wait you two were talking?" Lucas said sleepily sitting up in bed.

"More yelling than talking," Nathan commented standing on the right side of the bed.

"Its not my fault your so sensitive," Chase spat back from the left side.

"Oh fuck off," Nathan yelled .

"See there you go," Chase laughed.

"Both of you-," Lucas started.

"SHUT UP! HEY DON'T YELL AT HIM! SHUT UP!" Nathan and Chase yelled in unison. Lucas laughed from his position in the middle of the bed.

"Look at this Lucas naked in bed and two guys to either side fighting over him. Lucky man," Peyton laughed from the doorway. Rachel and Brooke were behind her.

"Can you please stay out of this?" Nathan said calmly looking toward the three.

"Hey we heard the yelling and wanted to make sure no one was killing anyone," Brooke laughed. The three of them walked on down the hallway, they could be heard laughing the whole way.

"Now boys first I need to get a shower and eat some breakfast then we will talk about his again," Lucas spoke in calm voice trying not to laugh. He did find the randomness of the whole situation very funny.

"Lucas come on you can't whore us around for ever," Chase sat down on the bed.

"Hey!" Lucas glared at Chase.

"He's right," Nathan said sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Thanks," Lucas glared at Nathan as well, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Chase asked.

"I think I hear the theme from Grey's Anatomy," Lucas said sliding off the bed on Nathan's side.

"Grey's Anatomy doesn't' have a theme," Nathan pointed out looking confused.

"That wasn't the point he was making," Chase said. Lucas looked over and noticed they were now both sitting on the right side of the bed.

"I think we should be just be friends," Lucas blurted out. Both Chase and Nathan looked at him.

"Are you breaking up with me, I mean, us?" Nathan looked at him.

"I think its better if I do I mean its been fun with you two but I just can't chose right now," Lucas walked over to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt, he already had boxers on. He then walked out of the room leaving Chase and Nathan to themselves.

- - -

The rest of the day past by so slowly. He ended up in his room a lot playing the morning over and over in his mind. How in the world was he suppose to chose between the two of them? He loved Nathan and had a history with him. They had made it through so much together but then there was Chase. Chase made him feel superior, as where Nathan tended to take over in their relationship Chase stood back and let him lead and he kind of liked it. Lucas was laying on his bed with all these things going through his head he didn't even hear when Haley walked through the door.

"Hey," Haley spoke from the side of the bed and Lucas' eyes flew open, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Its ok I was hoping you be home today," Lucas sat up in bed.

"Yeah I've been working hard trying to regain trust," Haley sat down next to Lucas.

"I've been trying to figure how in the hell I have to hurt someone I love," Lucas laid back again.

"What do you mean?" Haley laid back next to him.

"Nathan or Chase they want me to chose," Lucas brought his hands up to his face.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Haley rolled her head to look at Lucas.

"How do I chose Hales?" Lucas rubbed his face then crossed his arms a crossed his chest.

"I don't know I would say follow your heart but it seems that won't help much," Haley laughed.

"Yeah a lot of help you are," Lucas nudged her with his elbow.

"Ok do it this way," Haley sat up and Lucas followed her.

"Yeah," Lucas looked at her waiting.

"Who do you want to see right now?" Haley asked grabbing his hands.

- - -

Five minutes later Lucas found himself outside his door. As soon as Haley asked him who he wanted to see he knew instantly that was the best idea. Who he wanted to see the most was the one he wanted to be with. Why hadn't he thought of that before. He walked up to the door and knocked. He waited a few second then thought maybe he wasn't home. Just as he turned the door opened.

"I love you," Lucas said even before the door was all the way open.


	11. Tainted Love

**A/N: Title Taken From The Cure - Tainted Love**

**A/N2: Sorry Contest Is Off **JustAnAmateur** Inspired Me!**

**A/N3: This Story Contains Some Violence and Strong Language **

**Chapter Eleven:  
Tainted Love**

"I love you," Lucas said before the door was all the way open but he wish he would have waited. An unfamiliar body stood in front of him.

"Excuse me?" The man responded.

""I'm sorry I was looking for-" Lucas started.

"Who is it honey?" Chase Adams came up behind the man.

"Chase," Lucas said shocked.

"Fuck," Chase responded retreating from behind the man.

"Wait you thought I was Chase?" The man looked wildly at Lucas.

"Are you dating?" Lucas asked the man.

"Have been for two years now," The man was getting snippy.

"Just fucking great," Lucas turned trying to decide weather he wanted to scream or cry.

"Chase what the fuck is going on?" The man yelled back in to the apartment.

Lucas never gave a chance for an answer he took off running down the street. He didn't know where he was going he just ran. He heard Chase and the man yelling after him but he kept going. Soon the sounds faded away and all he could hear was the beat of his heart and the thud of his shoes hitting the ground. He ran for what seemed like an hour then suddenly he was at a door. He was knocking on it before he was even for sure it was were he wanted to be. It opened and Lucas couldn't say a word. He just leaned in and started crying on Nathan's shoulder.

- - -

The next day Lucas woke up next to Nathan. They were in Nathan's hotel room and surprisingly still clothed. Lucas thought that was probably the first time in a long time he woke up next to Nathan fully clothed. He was thinking about if he should move or not then Nathan leaned up slowly. Lucas closed his eyes and he felt the bed raise as Nathan got up. Lucas opened his eyes and saw Nathan walk into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed he stood up, threw on his shoes and ran out the door.

- - -

"Wait you went to Chase's house and then ran to Nathan's and then spent the night there and then left before Nathan even knew you were up?" Haley asked wide eyes as her and Lucas spoke in Lucas' room.

"I freaked out I mean come on I just told the guy that I chose someone else over him!" Lucas seemed like he might cry.

"Come on Nathan is nice guy he'll understand," Haley put her hand on Lucas' lap trying not to laugh.

"Come on Haley this isn't funny!" Lucas shoved her hand away and laid back on the bed.

"No its not funny. Its cute!" Haley smiled and stood up. Peyton was in the door as she walked out. Haley mouthed to Peyton; Do something!

"So where the hell did all the man sex go?" Peyton asked from the door way. Haley hit her on the arm as Lucas groaned, "What you told me to do something!"

"I didn't mean that!" Haley snapped back. A pillow then came flying from the bed and hit both of them.

"Leave me alone I need time to think!" Lucas half yelled half cried face down on the bed.

"Fine Mr. Pouty Pants we will downstairs with a three pound tub of ice cream," Peyton said slowly walking out of the room.

"Three pound?" Lucas asked with his face still in the bed.

"One pound for each of us," Haley started playing along.

"What about Brooke and Rachel?" Lucas' head was now raised a bit.

"Shopping," Peyton smiled. Lucas jumped up from the bed and ran to the two the them. They laughed all they way down to the kitchen.

- - -

Nathan walked down the street until he saw a skateboard that seemed familiar. He walked up to the door and knocked. A man answered in only his boxers. Nathan couldn't help but to notice how fine he looked.

"Can I help you?" The man asked in an almost flirty voice.

"Is this where Chase Adams lives?" Nathan smiled back.

"Oh damn are you another boyfriend?" The man seemed upset.

"No hell no! I just need to give him something," Nathan laughed.

"Oh OK let me get him," The man said and turned around. Soon after Chase walked up to the door.

"Oh Nathan what a weird surprise," Chase said cocking his head.

"Yeah I just came to give you some gifts," Nathan smiled back to him.

"Really what?" Chase asked stepping further into the doorway. Nathan then punched Chase right in the nose almost knocking him backward.

"That's for Lucas," Nathan then punched Chase in the face again, "And that's for being a cheating bastard."

"Are you done yet?" Chase said in pain while clutching his nose. Nathan then punched him in the gut, "What was that for?" Case wheezed.

"The hell of it," Nathan then turned around and walked away as Chase fell to his knees and onto the sidewalk outside his house. Nathan cracked a smile, "No one messes with my man!"

- - -

Later that night there was a knock on the front door of the house. Haley opened the door to see Nathan standing with this bags.

"Hey Nathan what's up?" Haley smiled looking at the bags.

"My savings kind of ran out," Nathan looked like a lost puppy. Lucas popped his head around the corner.

"Well have you talked to Lucas yet," Haley asked not seeing Lucas behind her. Nathan looked up and saw him.

"He's been avoiding me," Nathan said with a grin as Lucas popped his head back around the corner. Nathan could hear him run up the stairs.

"Well come in I'll go get him. Peyton is in the kitchen if you want to talk to her.

"Thanks," Nathan sat his bags inside the door and headed toward the kitchen. Haley headed up the stairs.

- - -

"Lucas come on your being ridiculous he obviously forgives you," Haley followed the pacing Lucas around the room.

"But its just so weird with everything that happened and its just AHHH!" Lucas screamed then covered his mouth. Haley laughed and Lucas hit her on the shoulder.

- - -

"So are you back for good or plan on moving out again?" Peyton asked as Nathan walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know depends," Nathan smiled looking at the half empty three pound ice cream tub.

"On what?" Peyton asked with a smile. Just then there was a scream from upstairs.

"On if that is a good scream or bad," Nathan laughed. Peyton also laughed and pushed the ice cream tub toward him.

- - -

"Do you think he heard that?" Lucas asked as he and Haley walked down the stairs.

"I think the Queen of England heard you," Haley laughed. Lucas hit her arm and they turned at the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Oh look its Lucas!" Peyton announced as he walked in. Lucas suddenly felt uncomfortable. Nathan turned and laughed when he saw that teenage look on Lucas' face. The one like when the girls wanted to ask him out but were to nervous. Nathan knew what he could do to get rid of that look but before he got act upon his decision there was a bang of the front door. Then someone yelled down the hall:

"OH MY GOSH I'M FUCKING PREGNANT!"


	12. In My Dreams

**A/N: Title Taken From Scanners - In My Dreams  
**

**A/N2: This chapter is written with the help of Lathan Lover (who wrote about 90 or more of the story!). **

**Chapter Twelve:  
In My Dreams**

"_I love you." Lucas said to the person on the other side of the door before they could get it fully open._

"_What?" the person asked, not quite sure he heard the blonde correctly._

"_I love you." Lucas repeated to the man._

_The man invited Lucas inside, knowing that a long discussion was inevitable, and he would much rather have it in private._

_Lucas sat down, staring at the man, waiting for a response._

"_So you decided on me?" the man asked._

"_Yes."_

"_What made you chose me?"_

"_Haley, believe it or not." Lucas grinned sheepishly._

"_How?" the man sat in a nearby chair, curious as to how Lucas decided he was the one. As well as ascertain Haley part in the decision making process._

"_Haley asked me who I wanted to see right now. And instantly, I pictured you. You were the one for me. The one I want to see the most. The one I wanted to be with the most. I was too overwhelmed by the events of the past few weeks to really think about it. But now that I have, you were the only one that made sense." Lucas explained._

_The man got up and crouched in front of the blonde, putting his hands on Lucas' knees, and stared up into those amazing blue eyes, "Are you sure about this, Luke? Cause if you are, I have to warn you…I'm never letting you go, you're mine, and I aim to make sure everyone else knows too."_

"_I'm positive." Lucas smiled at the man's conviction, confident that he made the right choice, "But we still need to talk, there are a lot of things to go over."_

"_I know."_

"_I just want to get into this without any doubts."_

_The man nodded, not breaking his gaze from Lucas as he leaned closer, until his lips were a millimeter away from the blonde's, "I agree."_

_Lucas gave no thought to the lips that touched his, nor the tongue that pushed it's way between his lips. He met the tongue with his own, matching each stroke, falling into the sensations. The kiss was hot, and Lucas moaned softly, pressing his mouth hard against the lips over his. When the hand on his neck ventured further down, his eyes snapped open, and he pulled his lips away, albeit with an involuntary sigh. "What are you doing?" _

_The man nuzzled his neck. "Kissing you." _

_Lucas turned his head away and took the man's face in his palms, their eyes meeting. "Why?" _

_The man looked at him as if Lucas was an idiot. "Because I want to." _

_"Why?" _

_The man nibbled on his ear. "Because you make me laugh. Because when you smile, everything in the world is right. Because...because you're you." The man leaned his forehead against Lucas'. "Now, can I get back to kissing you? 'Cause I was really enjoying it." _

_"Oh...yeah...sure. I was enjoying it too." _

_"Good." The man took Lucas' mouth again, a little harder this time, but much to his disappointment, Lucas pulled back a few seconds later._

"_What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?"_

"_No." Lucas responded immediately, taking notice of the panic in the man's voice, "It's just…I'd rather talk first before continuing this aspect of our relationship. We have to clear up a few things first."_

"_Okay. I understand." The man sounded a little dejected, but he understood Lucas' logic._

_Both of them took a seat on the bed, and sat in silence, neither knowing where to start, but moments later, the man got the courage to speak._

"_I know things haven't been easy on you, and I wish I could take away all the bad things that happened. Learn from those experiences, and move on. I love you too much to lose you."_

"_I know. I love you to, Chase."_

Nathan suddenly woke up sweat pouring off his body. He sat up in bed and looked at the man next to him he smiled and laughed. Lucas then woke up as well he looked over at Nathan.

"That dream again?" Lucas asked sitting up as well.

"Yeah," Nathan sighed.

"You know I must say that I like this dream," Lucas grinned.

"What?" Nathan said very confused.

"I get to see my babe all glistening hot!" Lucas laughed running his finger down Nathan's sweaty chest. Nathan smiled then rolled himself on top of Lucas. The kiss they shared seemed to last only seconds before Lucas pushed Nathan off.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked panting.

"Can we wait for this?" Lucas looked kind of sad.

"Sex?"

"Yeah," Lucas rolled onto this side.

"For you of course," Nathan smiled and kissed Lucas.

Rachel lied awake in the bed next to Brooke.

"Seriously how is a girl suppose to get some sleep with you thinking so loud," Brooke moaned.

"Well its just bugging me you know," Rachel sat up.

"Yeah well your lucky I let your ass sleep here tonight you cheating bitch," Brooke rolled over to face her back toward Rachel.

"Your not even going to help me here," Rachel cried out shaking Brooke.

"You got yourself knocked up. I'll start helping after a week," Brooke looked back and smiled at Rachel.

"Nathan, what compelled you to hook up with Brooke in the first place?" Lucas asked the next morning.

"I honestly don't know."

"Were you just curious?"

"I think so. I'm not in love with her, if that's what you're thinking. And it will never happen again."

"It's just hard to see her, and not picture you two together like that." Lucas admitted.

"I can say the same thing concerning you and Chase. Yeah, it hurt that you sought him out, but I understood why you did it."

"I think there are too many people involved in our love life, and that's bound to cause a mess load of problems."

Nathan was a bit confused at Lucas' words, not understanding their meaning. Lucas must've seen Nathan's questioning look, and reiterated.

"I mean, I think in order for our relationship to return to one hundred percent, we need to be alone. Live by ourselves, without everyone constantly butting in."

"You mean move out, find a place for ourselves?"

"Yeah. I mean, think about it…when was the last time we had time to ourselves, without someone interrupting. Finding a place of our own will get our relationship back on track."

"What about the girls?"

"What about them? The four of them can take care of the house themselves. We can find something small, and perfect for us."

"But strengthening our relationship isn't the only reason why you want us to move out, is it?" Nathan questioned, "Is Brooke another reason?"

"I will admit, she is one of the reasons why. You broke my trust in you with Brooke, and I broke yours with Chase. Regaining our trust in one another will be the key to getting back on track. And it'll be hard to do that with Brooke in close proximity." Lucas reasoned.

Nathan understood where Lucas was coming from, and he had to admit, it was a good idea. So many intense events took place and taking a step back was a good idea. Nathan was surprised that Lucas wanted to move out of the house.

Nathan felt that Lucas' desire to move out was not unfounded. He merely didn't want to be around the woman he cheated on Lucas with. The brunette had to admit, if the situation's were reversed, he would be uncomfortable living with the person Lucas had an affair with. Nathan realized that, to Lucas, home didn't feel like home anymore, and it wasn't just because Brooke was there. There was Mouth's death, and Dan's atrocity, that made the place tainted. Suddenly, the place didn't feel like home to Nathan either.

"We'll find a place just for the two of us immediately." Nathan spoke.

"Really?" Lucas perked up.

"Yeah, and hey, you can come with me and my team wherever we go." Nathan offered.

"Nathan, that's not possible." Lucas said, even though he loved the idea of going with Nathan, wherever his job took him.

"Then I'll make it possible." Nathan whispered into Lucas' ear, making the blonde grin.

"There is one more thing, I need to address."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"When we do start to become intimate again, do you think you can be the receiving end sometimes?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think I can fuck you sometimes, instead of it constantly being the other way around? I'm sorry for bringing this up, but with Chase, he let me take control sometimes, and I liked it. It was one of the main reasons I waited so long in selecting between the two of you." Lucas admitted, not looking Nathan in the face.

Nathan brought his hands to Lucas' face to get the blonde to look at him, "Why didn't you say anything before. I would have been more than willing to comply with your wishes."

"Partly cause I was scared that you would refuse, and the other part because I wanted you to offer, so that I would know that you wanted it too."

Nathan lightly kissed the tip of Lucas nose before responding, "Then that's something we'll have to explore when the time comes."

Lucas was going down one of the numerous aisles of the grocery store waiting for Nathan to pick up a few items that they missed along the way, when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to find Chase standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey stranger." Chase greeted.

"Uh…hi, Chase." Lucas returned with the lack of the smile.

"So, I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"Yeah. I've been busy moving."

"Really? Where too? Maybe I'll stop by for a visit." Chase said, hoping that Lucas had possibly forgave him.

"That really wouldn't be such a good idea." Lucas muttered.

"Why not?"

Lucas didn't have the chance to answer when Nathan came barreling down the aisle with a handful of stuff, and unceremoniously dropped the contents in his arms into the cart.

"I can't wait to start cooking in our new place." Nathan grinned at his boyfriend, but then the grin faded when he noticed Chase. With a nod, Chase turned and left, never looking back.


	13. I'm In Love With A Stripper

**A/N: Title Taken From Tpain - I'm In Love With A Stripper**

**Chapter Thirteen:  
I'm In Love With A Stripper**

Lucas and Nathan sat down on their brand new couch. They looked around the room. Lucas looked over at Nathan and smiled.

"It's all ours baby!" He then straddled Nathan and kissed him.

"I know but I was thinking with the payment and me being the only one with a job," Nathan looked up at Lucas hoping he hadn't hurt the blonde boys feelings.

"Don't worry about it I've already got it covered," Lucas pulled out a wad of cash from his back pocket and handed it to Nathan.

"Where did you get all of this?" Nathan smiled but look kind of concerned.

"Don't worry about it," Lucas kissed him but when he pulled away there was still a look of questioning there.

"Lucas with our history I don't think we need to hide any secrets," Nathan was trying not to get upset.

"But we need to learn how to trust each other as well don't we?" Lucas moved himself into a sitting position beside Nathan again.

"Its not that I don't trust you its just-"

"If you trust me then let it go," Lucas stood up and walked out of the room. Nathan looked down at the wad of cash.

- - -

The next day Nathan walked up to the door and knocked. He was surprised to see Rachel answer the door. She was now three months pregnant and starting to show.

"Hey there Preggo," Nathan smiled and put his hands on her belly.

"Hey there Homo," Rachel laughed. Nathan looked up looking upset, "Hey it's the only thing I could think of that rhymed and actually fit you."

"Hey I'm looking for B-Haley," Nathan fought himself not to say her name. He had agreed with Lucas that he would try and not to speak to Brooke unless in an emergency or if he Lucas was in the room with them, it was part of the healing process but for some reason it was killing Nathan.

"Sorry we don't have a Bhaley here," Rachel grinned at him.

"Haley," Nathan glared at her.

"We have one of those," Rachel smiled and walked out of the doorway. A few moments later Haley showed up at the door, she waved him in and they sat in the living room.

"Do you know what Lucas is up to?" Nathan got straight to the point.

"No what is he doing now?" Haley looked worried.

"I don't know he just pulled out this wad of cash last night wile we were talking about the payment and stuff," Nathan pulled the wad out of his jacket pocket and laid it on the table. Haley looked at it wide eyed and then picked it up not believing it was really there.

"That has to be like three hundred dollars," She said shocked.

"Three hundred and twenty-nine," Nathan spoke looked at the money not her.

"Where did he get this?" She looked up and him and passed the money back.

"I have no clue I was hoping you did," Nathan said taking the money back. He had to pull twice as Haley didn't let go the first time.

"Well knowing Lucas I doubt he isn't selling drugs or anything," Haley laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Nathan how can you doubt him like that!" Haley threw one of the pillows that were behind her head at him.

"Well he didn't have that a few days ago I'm sure!"

"He could have had it hidden,"

"I don't know Hales! Something just doesn't feel right,"

"Have you been to the men's club lately?" Brooke had entered the doorway of the room.

"I'm trying to keep my relationship with Lucas thank you," Nathan laughed.

"That's why your avoiding me," Brooke took a few steps into the room.

"Brooke-I-" Nathan turned toward her.

"No Nathan its ok I'm cool with it but really you should check out the men's club tonight they have some new meat there," She smiled and winked at him and then walked out of the room.

"You don't thing?" Nathan looked to Haley. The next second they were both up heading for Haley's car.

- - -

Ten minutes later they had reached the door of the men's club. Sure enough on the front door they had announced in big bold letter's:

**FRESH MEAT GET YOUR FRESH MEAT!**

**HE'S LEAN, HE'S CLEAN, AND HE'S ALL FOR YOU!**

Nathan and Haley found there way through the club until they were front row center of the stage. In the back of Nathan's mind he was hoping that Brooke was just fooling with them. Then the music started and the light dimmed. All the guys (and some girls) around them started hooting and hollering and someone walked out on stage. Nathan looked him up and down and instantly noted him as not Lucas.

"Lucas has much sexier-" Nathan started but Haley's hand covered his mouth.

"Its bad enough I'm possibly going to have to see my best friend naked I don't want to hear what his boyfriend thinks is sexy about his body!" Haley shouted back. Nathan noticed that in the few moments they had been there she had already slung down five shots of something.

The night seemed to linger on and on and as each guy came out Nathan could instantly recognize them as not Lucas. He was getting really hopeful when suddenly the announcer called the last boy.

"And now Ladies for our main event. He's Lean. He's Clean. But he's not Mean. Its RAVEN!"

Music started blaring over the speakers a little louder than before and the final boy of the night walked out on stage. Nathan's heart skipped a beat and he knew, its was Lucas. He looked over at Haley but she was to drunk at this time to care. She was dancing with the men that surrounded her. Nathan looked back up on the stage just in time to see Lucas rip off what bit of pants he was wearing. Then he watched as Lucas walked straight toward him but he was looking right over his head. Lucas got all the way to the stage and looked down right into Nathan's eyes and stopped moving. Nathan looked back up at him then with a smile reached up and put a dollar bill in his golden underwear. Lucas smiled back down at him and continued his dance around the stage.

- - -

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Nathan asked Lucas as they drove home in Haley's car. Haley was passed out in the back.

"I wasn't sure how you would take it,"

"Another question. How come you had a lot more money the other night?"

"That was more than one night," Lucas laughed.

"Oh I see that makes-"

"NO DON'T LICK THERE!" Haley yelled from the backseat. Lucas looked back then looked at Nathan. They both started laughing.

- - -

An hour later they had walked home after dropping the car, and Haley, off at the house. Nathan was sitting in his boxers in bed. Lucas walked in at Nathan reached over and hit the play button on his radio.

"What are you doing?" Lucas looked over to him.

"How much for a lap dance?" Nathan said in a sexy voice.

"Haha your so funny," Lucas walked over toward the bed.

"No really," Nathan leaned up and Lucas crawled a crossed the bed until there lips met. The next few seconds were quite fast and the next thing they both knew Nathan's boxers had found there way into the hallway and Lucas's were somewhere on the bookshelf. Nathan pulled Lucas onto his lap but Lucas pulled himself back away.

"Oh no your on top this time," Lucas sat on the other side of bed. Nathan looked over at him then he threw himself onto Lucas lap, " I think I like this already!"


	14. It Could Have Been Me

**A/N: Title Taken From Billy Ray Cyrus - It Could Have Been Me  
**

**Chapter Fourteen:  
It Could Have Been Me**

The next day when Nathan woke up he didn't want to move. He looked over and saw that Lucas had already gotten up and was in the shower. He looked around almost forgetting there new freedom then when Haley walked in the door he really didn't believe it.

"Hey Haley what are you doing?" Nathan asked not moving from the spot.

"I'm going shopping with Lucas we're going to buy some clothes for his show!" Haley started looking through Nathan's closet.

"Oh that's nice," Nathan watched her questioningly.

"Man Lucas really does need new clothes look at these things,"

"That's mine," Nathan said turning only his head toward her completely. She looked at him and put the clothes back. She then grinned and walk out of the room.

- - -

An hour later Lucas and Haley were walking into the mall a crossed town.

"You said what?" Lucas laughed as he picked up a shirt and looked it over.

"I didn't know they were his clothes!" Haley slapped him on the arm, "You could have told me which one was his clothes."

"I just can't believe you said that Nathan has very good style!"

"Well yeah a good Nathan style but not a Lucas style,"

"What?"

"Nathan looks good in the clothes he wears but you wouldn't,"

"I beg to differ I have worn his clothes before and looked hot!"

"If Nathan said it it doesn't count! Only if a stranger told you so!"

"So the next time you tell me I look good I have to ignore it?"

"No I count,"

"Yeah I guess you are strange!" Lucas said and Haley smacked him on the arm again.

- - -

Nathan walked into the kitchen and looked around. He had no clue what he was going to do. He wanted to surprise Lucas but he didn't know what he wanted to surprise him with. In all of the events of the past week Lucas had forgotten that it was their anniversary. Nathan didn't mind because it meant the surprise would be even more special.

- - -

"You mean you made him believe that you forgot!" Haley waited outside the dressing rooms waiting for Lucas to come out.

"Well I think he's planning something so I figured that if I pretended not to remember then maybe he would go all out you know!" Lucas walked out and Haley's eyes widened and she smiled.

"That will make him hit the ground for sure!"

- - -

Nathan was in a hurry to get back. He had just finished cooking the main course when he realized he needed to run to the store to get some chocolate for the desert. He had to try and get back to the apartment and he was running out of time but still had 5 blocks to go. He was so busy running trying to get back in time he didn't notice when the light turned green and he didn't relize the car that didn't hit the breaks until it struck him on the side and threw him feet away from the car.

- - -

"I wonder what's going on up here," Lucas asked as they walked up to flashing lights and a group of people standing around.

"I don't know but it seems oh my god Lucas that's Nathan!" Haley yelled as she saw the medics lift Nathan into the ambulance. Lucas seemed to have noticed at the same time because he was already pushing his way through the crowd yelling. He had thrown his bags down Haley picked them up and followed him.

"LET ME THROUGH!" Lucas made it all the way to the front of the pack and then ran over to the ambulance.

"You can't come in here sir," One of the medics tried to push Lucas away.

"That's my boyfriend," He said and the medic froze for a second. He then looked up at the other medic who nodded her head and Lucas jumped in. Nathan's face was bloody but he could still see the beautiful brunettes eyes. They moved until they looked right into Lucas's.

"How did you?" Nathan said weakly.

"We just happened upon you," Lucas said grabbing Nathan's hand with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry baby I'm going to be ok," Nathan smiled.

"I know I just hate seeing you like this," Lucas kissed Nathan's hand as the door of the ambulance was shut. Haley watched as it pulled away then started walking back toward the apartment and pulled out her cell phone.

- - -

An hour later Lucas was sitting in the waiting room with the rings in his hand. Tears were streaming down his face. Nathan had been omitted as critical due to the fact he had stopped responding wile in the ambulance. Lucas heard doors open and turned to see three blurry figures heading his way.

"Lucas what are you doing out here?" Haley's voice came from one of the blurry faces.

"H-He s-stopped-" Lucas couldn't finish the sentence he just collapsed over into Haley's shoulder and cried. Brooke came up behind him and hugged him.

"Its going to be OK Luke," Brooke spoke, she was also crying. Lucas moved a hand to Brooke's arm and the two rings fell to the floor. Rachel picked them up.

"Luke," Rachel spoke softly.

"Yeah?" Lucas leaned back calmed down a little at the moment. Brooke stood straight but didn't leave his side resting a hand on his back.

"Where did these come from?" Rachel handed them back to him. Lucas started at the rings for a moment then looked up at the ceiling.

"They fell out of Nathan's pocket," Lucas looked back down at the rings, "They're inscribed."

Lucas handed the rings to Haley and she read them aloud:

"N+L4EVA2GETHA," Haley looked back over at Lucas.

"Oh Luke," Brooke crouched down and hugged him. He hugged her back then a doctor came out.

"Lucas Roe?" the Doctor looked at Lucas as Brooke stood back up.

"Yeah that me," Lucas stood up and shook the doctors hand.

"Nathan seems to had suffered some sever damage to the head, both arms are broke as well as a rib and his right leg," The doctor looked up from his paper work and Lucas just started back.

"Is he-Is he responsive?" Lucas barley managed to get out trying to hold himself together.

"He fell into a slight coma and we think it could be a wile before he wakes from it," The doctor then asked if Lucas needed anything but when Lucas didn't answer he nodded and walked away.

Haley came up behind Lucas just in time to catch him as he fell to his knees crying. She wrapped her arms around him and fell with him. He grabbed onto her arms.

"I don't-He was talking-" Lucas couldn't finish.

"He'll be ok Lucas," Haley squeezed him.

"What if-" Lucas started.

"No don't say it Lucas he will be ok you know that he wouldn't leave you not now!" Haley squeezed him even tighter.

Brooke sat on the floor next to Lucas and hugged onto him. Rachel sad on the other side and did the same. They four of them stayed there on the floor for almost a half hour as doctors, nurses and patients walked by. Then Lucas started moving, he stood and reached a hand toward Rachel.

"You shouldn't be on the floor your pregnant," Lucas said laughing.

"Ah I'm sure if it was here it would have been there with us anyway!" Rachel said and took his hand. He pulled her up and into a hug.

- - -

That night Lucas sat by Nathan's bed holding his hand. Haley went back to their apartment to get some clothes for Lucas. She collapsed in tears as she saw the meal Nathan had cooked. Rachel and Brooke headed back to their house to get some sleep and promised they would be back as soon as they woke up. Lucas had his head down almost asleep when he heard the voice come from the doorway.

"Lucas," Chase called and Lucas looked up in disbelief.

**A/N2: Title is a metaphor of Chase showing up at the end.  
**


	15. Broken

**A/N: Title Taken From Broken - Seether feat. Amy Lee **

**Chapter Fifteen:  
Broken**

"What are doing here?" Lucas asked standing.

"I saw the story on the news and well I went to your apartment but no one was there so I came here-" Chase started into the room but stopped when Lucas raised his hand.

"Get out," Lucas was holding back anger.

"I just came to show my-" Chase raised his hands as to calm Lucas down.

"You've got a lot of nerve to show up here now get out before I call security," Lucas put his hand on the phone that was sitting on the table near by.

"I'm sorry I thought be could possibly be friends," Chase lowered his hands and walked out the door. Lucas watched and almost wanted to run after him. Then he looked down at Nathan.

- - -

The next morning found Lucas with his head laying beside Nathan's arm and Nathan's hand in his. The events of the night before were invading Lucas' dreams. Nathan in the ambulance, the doctor that told him the news, and Chase. Lucas had only left Nathan's side that night long enough to go into the bathroom and get a shower. When he came back Haley left saying she would look after their apartment for them. Lucas woke up again when a nurse walked in.

"Hello my name is Aden and I'll be his nurse for the day," He came over and shook Lucas' hand.

"Hi Aden I'm Lucas," Lucas then sat back in his chair.

"So my notes here say you're the boyfriend right?" Aden was reading his papers.

"Uh Yeah," Lucas answered a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry my ex-boyfriend works on the sixth floor," Aden looked up and smiled at Lucas.

"Oh," Lucas sighed uncomfortably.

"Alright well I've seen a lot of cases like this and you have nothing to worry about," Aden smiled toward Lucas again, "Most patients usually wake up within two or three days."

"But the doctor said it could be a while," Lucas spoke.

"They're pessimistic," Aden smiled again and walked out of the room as Haley walked in. She smiled and waved nervously.

"Wow hot nurse!" Haley walked over to Lucas.

"He's one of us," Lucas stood up and hugged her.

"Good thing Nathan isn't awake-I'm sorry Lucas I didn't think," Haley looked at him worried.

"Its ok Haley he'll be fine. Nurse McDreamy there told me so," Lucas pretended to look out the door to check him out and to his surprise Aden was standing right outside still. He looked back at Lucas and laughed then walked away.

"So any new news?" Haley said walking to the table on the other side of the room.

"Nope not really," Lucas sat back in the seat and took Nathan's hand again.

- - -

The rest of the day was full of doctors, nurses, nurses aids, and nurses aids aids. Lucas found himself becoming lighthearted when Aden walked through the door at the end of the day out of his scrubs and in normal street clothes.

"Hey came to do one last check," Aden walked up to the end of Nathan's bed.

"But your off duty," Lucas stood up and walked a crossed the room until he was standing next to the hospital bed.

"OK so I really came for you this time," Aden turned toward a surprised Lucas.

"Uh Why?" Lucas stepped closer to the bed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink somewhere or something,"

"Are you serious?" Lucas glanced down toward Nathan.

"Oh no damn I came at this all wrong," Aden slapped his forehead, "I don't mean a date or anything. I mean you've been here forever and I was wondering if you wanted to you know take a break from all this boring madness. Not that spending time with Nathan is boring but I'm just going to shut up now and hear your answer."

"Lucas?" The voice from the bed called out. It was so unexpected both boys in the room jumped away from the bed.

"Nathan!" Lucas ran to the other side of the bed and knelt down grabbing his hand.

"Wow um I'll go get a nurse," Aden said walking out of the room.

"Your awake," Lucas kissed Nathan's hand.

"I could never leave your remember," Nathan squeezed Lucas' hand, it was weakened but Lucas could still feel it.

"Hello Nathan nice to finally see you up," Nathan's doctor walked through the door. Lucas kissed Nathan's hand again then stood up. He noticed Aden standing in the doorway. He avoided him the whole time by making calls to Haley and the girls. About ten minutes later the doctors left and Lucas returned to Nathan's side.

"Are you going to go with him?" Nathan asked as Lucas returned grabbing his hand.

"Who? What?" Lucas asked wondering if the cute brunette was going loopy.

"Aden, the hot nurse," Nathan laughed.

"Well of course not," Lucas laughed looking over his shoulder to see if he was still there. He wasn't.

"I think you should," Nathan smiled looking at Lucas.

"What?" Lucas began to fear his meaning.

"Well you need a break from all of this and come on the guy made a fool of himself just to try and bring some comfort to you. You can't ignore that!"

"Well I guess it was kind of cute," Lucas agreed.

"Then get your ass out there and make his night fun. Just not to fun!" Nathan laughed then winced at his movement. Lucas kissed him on the head and walked out of the room. Aden was waiting at the end of the hall.

**A/N: Sorry I am so impatient when it come to my story when I have ideas. I should just stop making these contests because they seem to almost never really work out. Thanks to anyone who was trying to participate. If you wrote a Lucas/Aden scene please still send it to me! I might be able to use it later you never know!**


	16. Protecting Me

**A/N: Title Taken From Aly & Aj - Protecting Me **

**Chapter Sixteen:  
Protecting Me**

The next morning Lucas woke up in his own apartment. He looked around the room and then heard the shower running. He bolted up in bed. Nathan was still in the hospital and Haley said she wouldn't be able to be by today. He stood up and noted he had all clothes on but that didn't mean much, something could have still happened. Lucas edged toward the door then flung it opened.

"HELLO!" Aden yelled from inside the shower.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked directing his eyes to the ceiling.

"Don't you remember last night?" Aden shut off the water.

"No I remember leaving the hospital with you then we went to THE BAR!" Lucas smacked his hand on his head.

"And you don't remember after that? You can look now," Aden had wrapped a towel around himself. Lucas couldn't help but checking the exposed parts out. He was very fit for a nurse.

"N-No I don't remember," Lucas turned around and sat on his bed.

"I've never seen anyone down so much alcohol in one hour!" Aden laughed grabbing clothes from a near by chair.

"What happened after that?" Lucas looked at Aden.

"Well I got your address from Nathan and brought you back here,"

"Wait you told Nathan?"

"He laughed and told me to look out for you since he couldn't,"

"So how did I end up in these?" Lucas looked down at his clothes.

"Well you puked on the others so I took it upon myself to change you before you got into your bed. Less of a mess that way,"

"Wait you undressed me!" Lucas backed away on the bed as though he had just be violated.

"I'm a nurse it's nothing new," Aden laughed then left the room.

"Where are you going?" Lucas stood up and followed him.

"Well I have to be to work soon and you're up so I'm heading back to the hospital," Aden walked down the stairs of the apartment building.

"I have one last question," Lucas stopped at the top.

"I'm waiting," Aden stopped about midway down.

"Where did you sleep?"

"Your couch you should consider getting a more comfortable one," Aden smiled and walked out of the building.

- - -

Two hours later Lucas was on his way to the hospital. He decided to walk because of the fact it wasn't very far away and he had a lot on his mind. He paid extra attention to the crosswalks and cars that were driving in them. He arrived at the hospital and instantly went to Nathan's room. In the room were Haley, Brooke, Rachel, and Deb.

"Hey Lucas," Nathan spoke rising himself a little in the bed.

"Oh hey Luke its good to see your standing!" Haley ran over and hugged Lucas.

"Heard you had a pretty fun night last night!" Rachel laughed.

"I guess so," Lucas' face turned cherry red.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Lucas!" Deb laughed hugging his shoulders.

"Aden gave me news this morning that you were ok," Nathan spoke and Lucas looked at him.

"Yeah what was up with him and yeah," Lucas sat down next to the bed.

"I told him to look after you since I couldn't do it," Nathan smiled and rubbed Lucas' cheek.

"Aww that's so sweet but I'm hungry so anyone want to go get something to eat?" Brooke spoke and Lucas gave her a glare. She held up her hands as though he pointed a gun at her.

"I'll bring you to the kitchen," Deb waved Brooke toward her and they walked out of the room.

"Hey has anyone seen Peyton?" Nathan suddenly asked and everyone looked around. In all of the action that had been going on with the moving and then Nathan getting hit they had forgotten about Peyton.

"Not since the night I found out I was pregnant," Rachel spoke sitting down holding her stomach.

"Yeah that was the last time I saw her too," Haley looked to Lucas.

"This can't be good can it?" Lucas pulled out his cell phone.

- - -

Lucas tried all night but couldn't get a hold of Peyton. The calls kept getting forwarded to voicemail at random rings which told Lucas that her phone was on and working. Now that Nathan was awake everyone was trying to get back to their normal lives as much as they could. Lucas had reluctantly returned to his stripping job when Nathan reminded him that it was now their only source of income. Haley had taken post at the apartment to help with everything.

"How much tonight there Sweet Cheeks?" Haley asked one night when Lucas walked in the door.

"Its Raven not Sweet Cheeks!" Lucas snapped back and Haley noticed the bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" She ran over to him and examined it. She bumped his side and he winced. She moved his jacked out of the way and lifted his shirt and saw the bruise was a matching set all the way down his side.

"I got attacked outside the club," Lucas walked over and sat on the couch.

"We should bring you to the-" Haley sat next to him.

"NO! I'm fine," Lucas glared to Haley.

"But Lucas look at you," Haley moved his head to the side slowly to get another look at his bruise. Lucas refused to go to the hospital and convinced Haley that with a little rest in the next few days and he would be fine. The club manager told him that he would still get his payment during the week just without the tips. Lucas also made Haley pinky swear not to tell Nathan.

"This is going to be hard to do you know," Haley told Lucas as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah well please I don't want him worried," Lucas pleaded with Haley.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes and they turned into the room.

"LUCAS HELP!" Nathan yelled out.


	17. Crazy Bitch

**A/N: Title Take From Buckcherry - Crazy Bitch **

**A/N2: YAY! Double post and LONGER POST! This a pretty long chapter. Longer than I normally write anyway. Please review and tell me what you think will happen next...so I know your reading:D **

**Chapter Seventeen:  
Crazy Bitch**

"LUCAS HELP!" Nathan yelled out before Lucas could really grasp what he was seeing something flew past his head and Haley hit the floor.

"SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!" Chase yelled out from beside Nathan's bed. Lucas instantly shut the door leaving Haley laying in the hall.

"Chase wh-" Lucas started.

"LOCK THE DOOR!" Chase yelled again and Lucas turned and locked the door.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Nathan yelled his arms were tied to the side rails.

"Chase what are you doing?" Lucas watched in horror as the scene became clear to him. Chase had a needle that appeared to be empty and had it dangerously close to Nathan's IV.

"I loved you and you shut me out," Chase said tears starting to form.

"Chase I was your fucking side dish what the hell do you expect?" Lucas tried to keep a level head.

"He meant nothing to me," Chase put the needle to the IV.

"LUCAS STOP HIM!" Nathan yelled.

"CHASE HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Lucas walked closer to Chase.

"He has everything to do with this. He stole you from me! He made you hate me!" Chase stuck the needle into the IV and pushed in the air.

"NO!" Lucas dove but Chase knocked him backwards onto the floor.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Nathan yelled out struggling to move.

"Now it will be only me and you," Chase knelt next to Lucas.

"I don't want you," Lucas punched Chase in the nose and Chase collapsed to the floor.

"LUCAS HELP ME!" Nathan yelled out tears streaming down his face.

"NO LUCAS I LOVE YOU!" Chase yelled still covering his bleeding nose as Lucas jumped up and yanked the IV from Nathan's arm.

"FUUUUUCK!" Nathan yelled at the pain.

- - -

Lucas couldn't sleep that night, and it wasn't only because his side was now killing him more than ever. He had taken post beside Nathan's bed. Nathan was currently sleeping because of the medication. Chase had been escorted away by police car hours ago and Haley was now snoozing in the chair beside Lucas. She was lucky to only have been hit in the head with a bed pan, unfortunately it was metal and used.

"Lucas you have to sleep sometime," Aden walked into the room. Lucas jumped at this voice.

"I can't," Lucas leaned back in the chair.

"Its going to be ok," Aden knelt down beside the chair and grabbed onto Lucas' arm.

"I don't want to close my eyes," Lucas leaned his head back feeling groggy.

"I'll stay right here if you need me to," Aden then grabbed Lucas' hand.

"No really its-" Lucas drifted off to sleep before he could finish the sentence.

- - -

"So did you plan on telling anyone about these?" Aden asked Lucas the next morning. Aden had brought Lucas into an examination room to review his bruises.

"Not real-OUCH!" Lucas yelled as Aden brushed hard against his bare side.

"Sorry! What made you tell me?" Aden touched his side soft but Lucas still winced.

"After YESterday I figURED I need to TELL someone," Lucas yelped every time Aden touched him.

"Well you have no broken or dislocated ribs. Now mind telling what happened?" Aden stepped back holding Lucas' shirt in front of him.

"Not really," Lucas said reaching for his shirt but Aden pulled it away.

"If you don't tell me you don't get it back," Aden smiled.

"That's not very nurse like," Lucas glared.

"I'm not being a nurse I'm being a friend," Aden's face became sincere.

"I was attacked outside of the club I work at," Lucas looked to the ceiling.

"The strip club right?" Aden still didn't hand his shirt back.

"How did you know?" Lucas shot him a look.

"I've been talking to Nathan," Aden then threw Lucas his shirt.

"Well don't tell Nathan that," Lucas started to put his shirt on.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Aden stepped up to help Lucas.

"That it happened in yesterdays episode!" Lucas almost yelled as they finally got the shirt on.

"You need a better job," Aden said as they walked back into the hallway.

"Yeah find me one and I'll take it," Lucas laughed walking very slowly.

"Great you can start when that heals!" Aden smiled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas scrunched his eyebrows.

"I need a nursing assistant and you can be that for me!" Aden grabbed a wheelchair and offered it to Lucas.

"Don't I need schooling for that?" Lucas asked than sat in the chair with a groan.

"Only a few weeks if you want to be a CNA," Aden started pushing Lucas down the hall toward the elevators.

"CNA?" Lucas looked up to Aden.

"Certified Nurses Aid," Aden laughed as they boarded the elevator.

"This should be fun!" Lucas joked as the elevator doors closed.

- - -

The next months were so busy that they seemed to fly by. Nathan entered rehab to start on his legs and Lucas started attending classes. Before they knew it six months had passed and Lucas started working at the hospital and Nathan was walking around on one leg with the help of crutches.

"Only one more week then this fucker comes off!" Nathan groaned tapping his leg with one of the crutches.

"Yeah just in time for the holiday get together at Brooke and Rachel's!" Lucas sat next to Nathan and leaned on his chest.

"You look so cute in your scrubs!" Nathan smiled and kissed the top of Lucas' head.

"Hate to say it but the cast is kind of a turnoff," Lucas teased looking up at him.

"Yeah well in one more week I'll be back in action!" Nathan shook his eyebrows and Lucas laughed he kissed him one more time than stood.

"Well I have to get to work or Aden will kick my ass again for being late!" Lucas grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Is he still coming over for dinner?" Haley popped out of the kitchen.

"Yeah we'll be here after our shift," Lucas hugged Haley then went out the door.

"No I thought they were coming I the middle of their shift!" Haley joked and popped back into the kitchen. Nathan laughed than got up. He hobbled his way into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. As he laid there he wondered if he and Lucas would ever get the nice life he always dreamed about. Lucas finally finding a nice job certainly did help things along but Nathan couldn't help but worry that something else would come along to destroy their happiness. It always seemed to happen. Nathan heard Haley drop something in the kitchen and yell.

"YOU OK?" Nathan shouted.

"YEP I'M FINE!" He heard Haley return a moment later. He then pulled the covers over himself and got ready to take a nice nap when their were bangs on the door and Lucas voice came from the other side.

"HALEY OPEN UP I CAN'T GET THE DOOR!"

Nathan stood up as fast as he could and started to hobble his way back into the living room where the voices were now coming from.

"Lay her on the couch," Haley said and Nathan heard three numbers being dialed on the phone.

"She's so cold," Lucas looked up to Nathan, "Grab that blanket!"

"Ok," Nathan said and snatched the blanket nearest to him. He hobbled closer and almost gasped at the sight of Peyton Sawyer shivering on the couch.

"They have an ambulance on their way," Haley said walking back over to the others.

"What happened?" Nathan asked plopping down in the nearest chair.

"When I got to the end of the stairs she was on the bench outside the door," Lucas was rubbing Peyton trying to warm her up.

"I'm going to call Brooke and Rachel," Haley said picking up her phone.

"Lucas there is a heater in our bedroom go get that!" Nathan said suddenly remembering and Lucas darted off. He returned seconds later and plugged it in aiming it at Peyton.

"Bad yet good news!" Haley said half smiling.

"The baby?" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah!" Haley allowed herself to get excited for a second then there was a knock on the door. Haley opened it and the medics came in. It only took them a few minutes to get Peyton on a stretcher and out the door. Haley convinced them to let her ride along and Lucas and Nathan started hobbling down the steps so they could drive to the hospital.

"Couldn't she have waited one more week?" Nathan huffed as they took one step at a time.

"I don't think she would have survived!" Lucas answered.

"I was talking about Rachel," Nathan laughed.

"Oh," Lucas laughed along then helped Nathan down the remaining stairs.


	18. Glamorous

**A/N: Title Taken From Fergie - Glamorous **

**Chapter Eighteen:  
Glamorous**

Nathan woke up with the sun in his eyes. He rolled over onto the other side of the bed to get out of the sunlight. It was then that he jumped up. _Where was Lucas_? Nathan hopped out of bed and threw on the nearest pair of boxers and exited the bedroom. When he came to the kitchen he was unhappy to find it empty. He then looked over on the fridge. There was note written in big letters:

**NATHAN SORRY WORK CALLED HAD TO COME IN. PROBLEMS WITH PEYTON AGAIN. BE HOME AROUND 5. LUV LUCAS (Aden says hi also!)**

Nathan laughed and headed back for the living room. He sat down on the couch and stretched out. He realized he hadn't been able to do this for a long time, and it wasn't because of his cast. In the past year or so he never really had time to just sit back and relax like he had back in high school. It all hit him like a flash. He has spent to many days in that apartment just sitting around in his boxers watching TV or doing other things.

He looked now to his legs and feet that were resting on the couch in front of him. He had never really studied his own body lately either. He pretty much let Lucas take care of that. He noticed now just how hot he was. Then he thought to himself he was letting his ego get to him. He wiggled his toes and laughed to himself then turned on the TV.

- - -

It was 5 o'clock on the dot when the front door opened up. Nathan walked out of the kitchen to see Lucas flop on the couch.

"Hey," Nathan beamed and walked over to him.

"Oh hey did you get my note?" Lucas smiled and kissed Nathan when he leaned in.

"Yeah had me worried there for a minute though," Nathan sat on the couch.

"Sorry Aden called and Peyton was refusing treatment again,"

"Does she even have real treatment?" Nathan crinkled his eyebrows.

"Not really she's just in rehab,"

"She's been there for a while,"

"She just keeps getting put back is all,"

"I think we should take her in,"

"No thanks plus Haley already said she would,"

"Should she be bringing Peyton around Anna?"

"Haley has her own apartment now,"

"Since when?"

"Today," Lucas stood up and headed for the bedroom.

"Oh well then," Nathan laughed and headed for the kitchen to finish supper.

- - -

It was 1AM when there as a knock at the door. Nathan heard it first and got up pulling on Lucas nearby boxers. He walked into the living room and opened the door. It was Aden.

"Aden what's up?" Nathan asked groggy.

"My landlord just kicked me out of my apartment," Aden backed away and Nathan now saw Aden was also in only boxers with bags in the hall behind him.

"Please come in!" Nathan opened the door and helped Aden with his bags.

"I'm really sorry to come in like this I couldn't think of anywhere else to go," Aden looked about to cry.

"Its ok we have room since Haley moved out," Nathan smiled patting Aden on the shoulder.

"What's goin on?" Lucas stumbled out of the bedroom in Nathan's boxers.

"Well I guess Aden will be staying with us for a while," Nathan laughed.

"Shit!" Lucas said.

"What?" Aden responded sounding hurt.

"Now there is no way I can be late to work!" Lucas laughed.

- - -

The next morning was Saturday and Lucas didn't have to work. Nathan took this opportunity to keep him in bed for as long as he could. It was almost four in the afternoon before Lucas and Nathan appeared to grab something to eat. Aden had left a note saying he had to work.

"Ok when is it coming?" Lucas asked sitting at the table.

"What?" Nathan turned toward him.

"The drama! The drama always comes when things are good!" Lucas laughed.

"Not this time everything will be perfect!" Nathan smiled.

"SHHH! Don't jinks it!" Lucas laughed some more.

"Lucas I have something to ask you," Nathan said his face turning serious.

**A/N2: There are only two more chapters in Leaving Town Alive left how do you think it will end?**


	19. False Pretense

**A/N: Title Taken From Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - False Pretense **

**Chapter Nineteen:  
False Pretense**

"What?" Lucas dropped the plate of food he was holding.

"What?" Nathan looked alarmed as the glass shot everywhere on the ground.

"Did you just?" Lucas paid no attention to the plate.

"Did I what?" Nathan bent down and started picking up the pieces.

"Did you just ask what I think you just asked?" Lucas bent down and stopped his hands.

"I don't know," Nathan dropped the pieces back to the floor.

"I have to go," Lucas stood up and dodging the pieces of glass walked out the kitchen.

"STUPID!" Nathan yelled and slapped himself on the forehead making himself fall backwards.

- - -

"He what?" Aden asked as he and Lucas sat in the cafeteria of the hospital.

"Yeah right there we were still eating breakfast!" Lucas looked down at his food but pushed it away.

"So you came here? On your day off?" Aden raised an eyebrow.

"To talk to you!" Lucas gave him a look and Aden laughed.

"Well what do you think about it?"

"I think we're not really ready. I mean look back at the last year of our relationship. Hell the past few months were hell enough!" Lucas' voice raised and Aden had to calm him down.

"I think you guys will be fine if you ask me," Aden took a bite of Lucas' untouched food.

"Well I didn't," Lucas pulled his food back toward him and Aden gave him a cat hiss.

- - -

"He just left?" Haley said into the phone.

"Yeah without answering," Nathan moaned back sitting on the couch.

"But it was just a simple yes or no."

"I know and its not like it was a big question either."

"And he acted like it was life changing?"

"Yeah I know"

"Well maybe he just needs to think"

"Maybe"

"Well I have to go. Sorry Natey!"

"Talk to you later"

"Bye" Haley hung up and Nathan laid down on the couch.

- - -

Nathan was asleep on the couch when he felt something touch his bare chest. He jumped awake and saw it had been Lucas hand. He sat up and looked at the blonde in front of him.

"So I thought about it," Lucas sat next to Nathan smiling.

"We can get a dog?" Nathan smiled back.

"Under one condition!" Lucas moved to the floor in front of Nathan.

"Lucas?" Nathan's eyebrows wrinkled as he watched the man in front of him take out what looked like a shiny circle. Nathan recognized them as the rings he had bought. He thought he had lost them in the accident.

"Will you commit to me?"

"YES!"

**A/N2: I know this is an extreamly short chapter but its only because I ran out of the whole its sounds like this but means that lines and I wanted to get to my next chapter! Tell me what you think will happen in the commitment ceremony? Will they make it through with no problems? Will Dan stay in Tree Hill?**


	20. Finale: Die Romantic

**A/N: Well Here It Is The Finale Of Part Two.**

**A/N2: Title Take Fron Aiden - Die Romantic**

**Chapter Twenty:  
Die Romantic **

"Come on Nathan we're going to be late! You know how much Aden hates up being late!" Lucas stood in front of Nathan with is hands on his hips.

"This isn't easy and your not really helping much." Nathan looked frustrated.

"I told you I like the golden retriever!" Lucas smacked his arm.

"But its black. Its so dark and depressing. Why not the cute little black lab?" Nathan walked over to the puppy in the window. It instantly started jumping up and down as though it knew Nathan wanted him.

"Then lets get the damn lab!" Lucas walked over but glanced at the retriever first.

"But its not what you want." Nathan turned to face him.

"Nathan our ceremony is in three days and we can't even freaking decided what type of dog to get! What does this tell you about our future?" Lucas put his hands on his face.

"I have an idea." Nathan smiled and Lucas rolled his eyes, this was going to be interesting.

- - -

"WE DON'T HAVE THE MONEY FOR TWO DOGS OR THE SPACE FOR THAT MATTER!" Lucas was red in the face and everyone in the parking lot was looking at him. Nathan was standing in front of him holding two puppies. One a black lab and one a golden retriever.

"We have plenty of money. You have your nursing position and I have my coaches position again now so we're good." Nathan kissed the top of the black labs head. The golden retriever whimpered and Lucas' heart felt as though it were melting.

"No fair! You have cute puppies on your side. LITERALLY!" Lucas glared at him.

"You know you love them!" Nathan raised the puppies to either side of his face and smiled at Lucas.

"Give me the damn thing!" He reached for the retriever and Nathan handed him over quickly. Nathan then preceded to do a little dance.

"OK now lets go to the pet store and buy some supplies for Mella!" Nathan scratched his puppy on the head.

"Mella?" Lucas walked over to the passenger side of the truck.

"Yeah. Hey my dog I get to name her. What are you going to name him?" Nathan pointed to Lucas' puppy. Lucas looked down and it licked his face.

"Hey Champ back off. Hey yeah there we go, Champ." Lucas beamed to Nathan.

"Lovely way to pick a dogs name. Good thing you'll never have kids." Nathan put Mella in the back seat and got into the drivers side.

"Who said I'd never have kids?" Lucas frowned as he got into the passenger side with Champ on his lap.

- - -

That night the boys arrived at their apartment to see an unfamiliar car parked right outside. Nathan had the two puppies as Lucas carried the bags of puppy supplies. They walked into the building ignoring the car to only be met by a bigger surprise.

"Why if it isn't the cutest little nephews ever!" Cooper called from the top of the stairs.

"Uncle Cooper what are you doing here?" Nathan ran up the stairs a little faster making the puppies yelp some.

"Question is what do you have?" Cooper looked at the puppies with questionable interest.

"This is Mella and this is Champ." Nathan introduced the puppies to him. Champ growled some in response.

"Champ?" Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Champ is a good name!" Lucas punched Cooper on the arm almost dropping the bags. Cooper laughed and helped by getting the keys from Nathan and opening the door.

"So what are you doing here anyway? Need a place to stay and mom wouldn't let you stay there?" Nathan laughed putting the dogs down. They sniffed around their new home.

"Well hope they don't get to comfortable here." Cooper handed the keys back to Nathan.

"What do you mean?" Nathan and Lucas asked at the same time.

"You two are good at that." Cooper laughed and headed in and sat on the couch.

"Hello Coop what did you mean?" Nathan walked over and stood in front of him.

"You move in the day after your honeymoon." Cooper threw a set of keys to Nathan. They hit Nathan's chest and he missed. The puppies ran toward them as they hit the floor.

"Move in?" Lucas stood next to Nathan, who bent down to get the keys.

"Yes its my wedding - or whatever the hell you call it - present." Cooper smiled at them and flipped on the TV.

"You got us another apartment?" Nathan looked at him with crinkled eyes.

"No a house." Coopers eyes didn't leave the TV.

"WHAT!" Lucas looked at him wide eyed.

"Uncle Cooper that's very nice but we can barley afford this place. Let alone a house payment." Nathan handed the keys back toward Cooper.

"Its paid for in full. What's the use of my money if I can't spend it?" Cooper smiled to Nathan then went back to the TV.

"In full?" Lucas looked at him dumbfounded.

"This house is a piece of shit isn't it?" Nathan glared at Cooper.

"No, I had some money left over from my last race and wanted to help out my nephew-s" Cooper looked at them, "Now can you shut up please. I'm trying to see if Sophia and Chad are going to get back together."

"Nope Hilarie steals him away." Lucas walked out of the room.

"Since when do you watch 'Wilmington'?" Nathan sat down next to Cooper.

* * *

The next day Nathan pulled up the address Cooper had giving him the night before. Cooper had only stayed long enough to eat a quick dinner. He then was off to get a tux for the ceremony. Lucas got out of the truck and stared in awe at what was in front of him. It was a two story white house with a wrap around porch. The shudders were black and in the front of the house was a huge bay window.

"How the did he know?" Lucas had tears coming to his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nathan got out of the truck and rushed to his side.

"Absolutely nothing. This is exactly how I pictured my house. You know, when I was a kid and playing pretend." Lucas laughed and wrapped and arm around Nathan.

"Really? Me too." Nathan looked into Lucas' eyes and they kissed.

- - -

"LUCAS EUGENE ROE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Haley yelled as Lucas walked into he house. He was an hour late and knew he would be reamed, so he brought doughnuts.

"I'm sorry me and Nathan had to go check out the new house. Then we had to break it in." Lucas showed Haley the box of doughnuts.

"New house? What? Wait, break it in?" Haley looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You know what I mean. Cooper bought it for us. He said for us to move in after our honeymoon but since we don't have one planned-" Lucas started but stopped when he saw a look on Haley's face.

"Did I miss anything?" Aden walked in through the door behind Lucas.

"Not really." Haley changed the subject quick by running over and helping Aden with is coat.

"Wow this is weird." Aden looked at her confused.

"Cooper almost spilled the beans." Haley whispered to Aden. He looked at her wide eyed.

"Can we hurry this us people I have to be in for a meeting at six!" Brooke yelled from the dinning room. Lucas winced at her voice.

"Just remember she's doing it for free." Haley grabbed Lucas' shoulders.

"She's doing it so I will pretend it never happened." Lucas stuck his tongue out then walked into the dinning room. Brooke designing he and Nathan's suits was the only thing he despised of the whole thing.

- - -

"Oh come on can't I just take a peek at Lucas'?" Nathan was trying to get past Brooke and Haley but they weren't letting him. Aden had left with Lucas when Nathan arrived. They decided to bring the dogs to the park for a walk.

"NO! Now if you don't cooperate I'm going to poke you with this needle!" Brooke glared at him and Nathan backed off. Just then Rachel walked in with Anna.

"Oh so now your going to poke him?" Rachel laughed and sat down.

"Not funny Rach!" Haley and Brooke glared at her.

"I thought it was." Rachel smiled at Anna.

"So Lucas still weird about the whole thing?" Nathan stood as Haley began to take measurements for Brooke.

"Yeah but I don't expect him not to be. He'll forever hate me." Brooke rolled her eyes grabbing the material for the suit.

"I'm sure he doesn't _hate _you." Nathan tried to sound reassuring.

"Yeah I'm sure he does. No offence." Haley looked at Brooke who only shrugged.

- - -

Nathan stood in front of whole room. Everyone was looking at him with smiles on their faces. He found he two had a smile that he couldn't erase. The day was finally here. Lucas was going to be his forever. Until death do them part. The doors in the back of the room opened and every stood. Nathan felt something running down his face and he wiped it away, he was crying. He then looked back and saw Lucas and Karen, they were both crying as well. It seemed like days before Lucas finally reached the alter where Nathan stood. Karen turned and joined the sobbing mess named Deb. Lucas stood in front of him now and a man began to speak next to him. He couldn't believe it he was words away from being Lucas' forever.

_**BANG**_

Lucas hit the floor and every one screamed. Nathan looked back to the doors that had just been the source of so much joy to only have them overpowered by evil and dread. Dan stood with a gun held out in front of him. He ran up the isle and people jumped out of his way.

_**BANG**_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nathan jumped toward Dan and tackled him to the ground. The gun flew and rested by Karen's foot.

"I told you no fag is taking my son!" Dan punched Nathan in the face and he fell to ground beside him.

"I LOVE HIM! DON'T YOU FUCKING GET THAT? I LOVE HIM!" Nathan kicked his father in the face to knock him backwards, Dan didn't move. The whole room seemed empty as Nathan crawled up to Lucas. He was still moving but the blonde seemed badly hurt. "Honey hold on. Just hold on. SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"I'm calling them now baby!" Deb sobbed into her cell phone.

"Nate." Lucas spoke looking up at him.

"Yeah." Nathan could hardly see Lucas through all his tears.

"I love you." Lucas put his hand up to Nathan's cheek.

"I love you too." Nathan grabbed Lucas' hand leaning into it.

"I'll tell Mouth you said hello." Lucas smiled some.

"You won't have to. Not yet. Just hold on." Nathan managed between sobs. Then Lucas went limp. His eyes still looking into Nathan's, yet nothing stared back. "Lucas. Lucas! LUCAS!" Nathan dropped Lucas' hand and leaned in. His head was soon resting on the blonde's chest.

"Nathan. I'm sorry." Dan spoke from behind. Nathan turned to say something to him but didn't see him there. He watched as the scene around him started to go in rewind. Then he awoke. He sat up in bed and looked around. Lucas was no where to be seen. That's when he remembered he was at Haley's. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"What the hell Nathan?" Lucas answered groggily.

"Just wanted to make sure you were OK." Nathan sighed,

"Of course. What do you think is going to happen?" Lucas laughed from he end.

"I had the Dan dream again." Nathan leaned his bare back against his sweat soak pillow.

"Nathan, Dan is dead. They executed him remember? After he killed that guard." Lucas sounded so seriously cute.

"I know. I can't help it though! I keep thinking its just all part of Dan's plan or something." Nathan laughed some.

"I'll be OK. You'll be OK, unless we don't get some sleep." Lucas sounded half asleep.

"Yeah, OK. Goodnight Luke." Nathan closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Natey. Love you." Lucas drifted off.

"Love you more." Nathan fell asleep.

* * *

Lucas awoke the next morning with Haley yelling at him. He rolled over throwing a pillow at her mumbling something about a snooze button. Haley disappeared for a few minutes but returned with vengeance.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucas jumped up after the cold water hit his face.

"This is the most important day of your life. I'm not letting you sleep through it!" Haley jumped onto the bed.

"I don't want to sleep through it. I'm just so nervous." Lucas sat up.

"Your supposed to be nervous! ITS YOUR FREAKING WEDDING DAY!" Haley shook him.

"It's not a wedding." Lucas rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes it is. Who cares what some legal idiots say!" Haley slapped him on the arm and stood.

- - -

Nathan's alarm clock was going off, but he wasn't there to hear it. He was already in the shower and getting ready. He had woken up so much over the course of the night that when he woke up the last time he decided to just get up. He was so nervous his stomach felt upset. His hands even shook some wile he applied the shampoo to his head.

"Come on Nathan get it together!" Nathan half yelled, half laughed to himself.

"Talking to yourself huh?" Aden spoke from the doorway.

"DAMN! You scared the crap out of me." Nathan laughed from his side of the shower curtain.

"Good thing your in the shower then." Aden chuckled sitting down on the toilet.

"Very funny." Nathan poked his head out and flung some water at Aden.

"So I was sent by Haley to make sure you got ready in time.

"Leave up to Haley to be the worrier today."

"Yeah well hurry up we're on a time schedule!" Aden walked out of the bathroom.

- - -

"Haley will you please shut up!" Lucas finally yelled out as they were in the limo on the way to the ceremony hall. She had been going on a non-stop triad for the last hour about anything and everything that was happening.

"Sorry I'm just so nervous!" Haley slapped herself and they both laughed.

"You're more of a wreck than I am." Lucas laughed and hugged Haley closer to him.

"I'm just scared." Haley started to cry.

"Scared of what?" Lucas looked at her.

"That I won't have my Lukey anymore!" Haley completely lost it.

"Oh Hales! I'm not going anywhere." Lucas hugged her with both arms.

"But your new house. Its so far away." Haley sobbed.

"Its not THAT far away." Lucas laughed.

"Fifteen miles is far!" Haley leaned up and grabbed a tissue.

- - -

"Wow I don't think I'm ready for this." Nathan's legs were shaking.

"Nate I haven't known you two long but I know that this meant to be. You will be fine." Aden elbowed him in the side gently.

"Thanks. But what if I do something stupid?" Nathan wiped sweat from his eyebrow.

"You will, BUT, that's the beauty of it." Aden smiled and locked his arm around Nathan's.

"Great." Nathan leaned his head back and laughed.

"Are you ready?" Aden looked at him. Nathan nodded his head and opened the door, "Then lets go."

- - -

"I'm surprised I'm here." Brooke spoke from her seat next to Rachel.

"Oh so you screwed Nathan! So did Haley." Rachel laughed cradling Anna.

"Yeah but they weren't together." Brooke huffed.

- - -

Nathan walked into the building and looked around. Everyone had already gone into the main room so all he saw were coats. He took a deep breath and Aden soon followed. Aden was smiling as he pointed behind Nathan. Nathan closed his eyes, took another breath, opened his eyes, and turned.

"Hello my love." Lucas smiled back at him. He was dressed similar to Nathan. Navy blue tux and shiny black shoes. The only difference was that Lucas had a white undershirt and Nathan had black.

"Wow." Nathan smiled and fought back tears.

"I know." Lucas was also trying to hold tears back.

"OK lets not keep everyone waiting!" Haley latched herself to Aden and they walked into the room.

"Are you ready?" Lucas took hold and Nathan's hands.

"Never been more ready for anything in my life." Nathan smiled back.

"Then lets go Mr. Scott." Lucas turned toward the door.

"Agreed Mr. Roe." Nathan placed himself to Luca's right.

- - -

"Were are they?" Deb looked over at Karen.

"Hey will be here soon. Looks there's Haley." Karen stood and waved Haley over to where they were sitting.

"Its about time I thought these two would have a heart attack." Brooke turned in her seat as Haley sat down.

"They will be in shortly." Haley nodded to the officiant. She got ready in her place.

"Shouldn't we be leading them in or something?" Deb leaned toward Haley.

"They chose to walk in together." Haley turned as she heard the doors open. Everyone stood.

Lucas and Nathan walked in side by side. The tension in the room was release as soon as the door was opened and was replaced by a relaxed happiness. Sniffles could be heard throughout the whole room. Lucas nodded at Whitey as he walked by. Nathan smiled at Jake who was sitting quite close to Peyton. Neither of the boys looked at their mothers because they knew it would be the end of composure. Once they reached the alter they faced each other. It was then they noticed the tears sitting in both eyes. They laughed a little at each other. The officiant started talking but they weren't really listening. They were to busy staring into one another's eyes that they almost missed their cues for vows.

"It is time now for Lucas and Nathan to say their vows. Nathan will start us please." The officiant smiled at him.

"I Nathan affirm my love to you, Lucas Roe as we invite each other to share our lives. Your beauty, heart, and mind have inspired me over the past years. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, and being faithful to you for ever more. This my husband is my solemn vow." Nathan placed his ring onto Lucas' finger.

"Nathan, today I , Lucas Roe, take you for my husband. Together we have created a home, becoming part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine your you. I vow to always be honest, caring, and truthful, to love you as you are, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend." Lucas placed his ring on Nathan's finger and they held hands.

"I now pronounce you united as one in love." The officiant spoke and the room went silent, "You may now kiss."

"YES! HOT MAN SEX!" Peyton yelled out from her seat teary eyed as Nathan grabbed Lucas and bent him backwards with a long lasting kiss.

"Breath you two!" Karen laughed from her seat, in between sobs.

"I present to you Lucas and Nathan Scott-" The officiant started.

"Roe!" Nathan looked up at her.

"Huh?" Lucas looked at Nathan.

"It was my father's name." Nathan smiled.

"Roe." Lucas looked up to the officiant.

"OK. I present to you Lucas and Nathan _Roe_." The officiant winked at the two.

- - -

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT NOW!" Someone shouted and the reception began. Nathan and Lucas were forced to stand in line and give hugs and get pictures taken. Then they were dragged to a table with a cake so huge they were both surprised the table didn't snap from its weight. Of course Lucas had to shove the cake in Nathan's face. He soon found some on his own face as well. They heard Brooke yell something about not being easy to clean. They moved onto the dance floor. An acoustic version of _Your Guardian Angel _by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was played by Jake and sung by Haley.

"You know what?" Lucas whispered into Nathan's ear.

"What?" Nathan leaned closer.

"I think even Cinderella would be jealous of me right now." Lucas looked into Nathan's eyes and they kissed.


End file.
